


America Vs Italy: Japan’s heart will be mine !

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Not gonna tag everyone who appeared in chapter 10, Will ad more characters, they barely get a line or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: After both countries find out that they both love the same person, America proposes a bet between them
Relationships: ?/Japan, America/Japan (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I usually don’t like writing Multi chapter works, but my friend convinced me to

Japan had a long history with several nations, with different feelings developed by each.

Undoubtedly, Italy and America had some of the strongest: he didn’t know it, but they were both in love with him.  
Japan appreciated their friendship deeply, but he couldn’t even imagine that they liked him in that way.

  
America was the hero, the number one nation of the world and the most important one, according to himself.The energetic and chaotic attitude of the blonde possessed certainly left an impression on the Asian country, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy his company.The American nation, he appreciated Japan’s otherwise mysterious way of being. Perhaps a more calm temperament was simply a good contrast, but they also shared a great joy for videogames and the like.Besides, he couldn’t remember ever having a bad time when he was at Japan’s house, not to mention he was, at least in his opinion, quite cute.

That was a thought shared by Italy as well. Having an affinity for arts, it was easy to share a common interest with Japan.They had been friends for a long time, and had remained as well, tho now it was with much better circumstances.The Mediterranean always found him appealing in every way possible, even so before actually meeting in person.And, he was the only one that could brag to have been able to hug Japan, hell, he even was his first hug after all.The Asian nation was glad that he had Italy while through an unpleasant period of his life, as his company had helped him greatly to avoid thinking about certain topics.He also always made sure that he and Germany were happy, even if it could get him a scold by the former.

Maybe it would be a good idea to confess their feelings to Japan, before someone else could.Not that they imagined someone else would try, and much less at the same time.

America didn’t know what sort of weird impulse took over him, but he found himself on a plane to Japan, and before he knew, he was at the airport.  
Italy wasn’t as impulsive, but he had chosen to go on that day as well.Romance was quite an art, and he took pride on being an artist.

They were lucky enough not to look at each other on the airport or in their way to Japan’s house, but of course, with the same destination, at some point their paths had to coincide.  
  


“America?” Italy was surprised to see the strong nation there.  
  


“Yo, hey Italy!”America was also puzzled about the European’s were about.Was he there for a political meeting?  
“It’s nice to see you!” Welp, at least there was no reason for them to quarrel “What brings you to Japan’s place ?”  
  


“Oh, well..”America didn’t see a reason not to tell him “You see, I like Japan, and welp, I’m the awesome hero, so I wanted to confess my feelings and make him my boyfriend !”he proudly crossed his arms. “What about it you ?”

Italy was shocked...oh shit “Well, you see...I also like Giaponne...”his usual happy tone could have gone for a second or two, but it was impossible not to notice it’s disappearance.

The atmosphere had suddenly changed: both of them certainly wanted the other gone at that second.

“...well, at least I can see that your taste isn’t so bad...”America commented, trying but failing to make things less awkward.He tried knocking on Japan’s door, but having no response, it probably meant that he was out.  
  


Italy didn’t know what to feel. He wondered if he had a chance to go against America in the first place, but he knew he loved Japan and that was enough to go for it “America...maybe it’s not a good idea if we both tell him”

America hated to admit it, but he knew Italy was right “Yeah, I guess it would put Japan on an uncomfortable place. Having to chose between the hero and you would seem like an easy option, but having to let us both hear it wouldnt be good”

Welp, usually Romano was the most hot headed one of the two, but Veneciano often had quite the temper if he was angry. Of course, it would be harder to notice ”What makes you think he would chose a mammoni ?”

America wasn’t sure of what that meant, but it sure as hell didn’t sound nice “Oh you think you got a chance, macaroni boy?” He had learned that one from England “Then I have an idea “  
  


“I didn’t know you could think !” Welp, Romano would probably be proud of his little brother now.

“Oh I can!”it was the best response he had at the moment “Let’s both try to win Japan’s heart, but we aren’t allowed to tell him: he has to confess to either of us “America explained “There’s no need for any kind of bet in case the other loses, he’s already a good enough price.”  
Italy chuckled.It was nice to see his rival having an idea that good “Well, I accept.Let the best man win !” And that would be him

They shook hands before parting in their own ways, both already thinking of how they would win and of how they could also lose.  
  


“Hello, is anyone there ?” Japan said as he opened the door.He had accidentally caught himself busy while reading one of his mangas, but hearing Pochi barking made him react, albeit too late.”Huh, I thought someone might have been here “he closed the door and went back to what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s perspective about his bet with Italy

America went to stay that night in a hotel room.He honestly didn’t give a fuck about what would his president think of him disappearing to another country for a day.After all, the old man was a jerk. 

Maybe it would be a good time to go and drink on a bar, as he legally could there, but he wasn’t feeling like: despite what he had told him, he knew Italy was possibly one of the worst adversaries to have when it came to romantic problems. The guy was basically a chick magnet, and had a way with words that few had, and that many could only wish to have.

Did he have any chance to win ? He hoped so, Japan meant a lot to him, more than he had admitted to anyone else. Like hell he would let Italy take him away...

But was there really any way to prevent it, if he did end up being just what his crush wanted ? After all, the European had proven to be able to make guys fall in love with him before: England had told him about Holy Roman Empire, who had been the first person that had loved the clumsy country.So had Germany, according to one of his spies that was disguised as a waiter in certain restaurant some years ago.

  
And he hadn’t even done it on purpose, as those two had naturally been attracted to him without any effort put by him. Now that it was more than clear that he would try to purse Japan, America’s only option was to pretty much pray that it wouldn’t work. 

  
But he wouldn’t give up: he was America, the hero ! He was gonna beat Italy because that’s the only thing he could do, and he would do anything reasonable for it !Hell, maybe he had a trick up his sleeve, someone he could ask for some romantic advice, and maybe his pride could be damned for all he cared. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy’s perspective about his bet with America

Italy nervously paced back and forth in his hotel room, asking himself if maybe he had been too reckless.He usually didn’t try to do anything like that, but he had to admit that America’s words had hurt him. 

Maybe it was because he was right: The blonde was handsome, brave and strong.He never ran away from a fight, and no one was better than him when it came to fly a plane. America was anything but a coward, and he knew his confidence could even match Prussia’s. 

  
It’s not like his own confidence was bad, but it was just nowhere near as strong as the American’s. 

Besides that, Italy knew something: he could be really annoying at time.Ever since he was a child, he had known it.And it’s not like people made an effort to deny so.

  
Did Japan actually like him ?Was he still angry after that time he gave him a hug? Was he just too polite to tell him the truth?

He hoped it was just his brain being mean with him, but there was no way he could be so sure about it. 

Trying to calm himself down, he remembered something important: there was no way America knew more about romance that he did.While maybe big brother France had raised him too, Italy had the advantage of having perfected his methods over time. 

  
No girl could actually resist him, unless they were attracted to men in the first place. He knew first hand that his charm also worked on men, and he was going to be sure to use them with Japan. 

The cute Giaponne...he maybe should’ve been bolder and kissed him some years ago, but he knew the stoic country wouldn’t have appreciated that. 

  
This was going to be one of the few times in his life where he was going to head into battle and not even think about running.Hell, he wasn’t even going to make white flags: he was going to win Japan’s heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America goes to talk with Canada about his issue

As he had expected, he got scolded as soon as he made it back home.Not like America recalled what his boss had told him, but he was sure it wasn’t something nice. 

Going to his room, he tried to think of what steps he should take next. He didn’t give any date as to when should they be able to get Japan to confess, but the quicker the better. 

Would enlisting Tony’s help be a good idea ? He was his best friend after all, but America wasn’t sure of how much he knew about human feelings. Maybe calling England could also work, but that would be when he felt he needed one. 

So of course, there was only someone else he could go and talk with at the moment. 

“CANADA, HEY CANADA, DUDE!” Americayelled loudly as he knocked his brother’s door.

Canada was used to that, but it didn’t mean that he was particularly fond of the way his brother would knock.Even then, he opened the door “Hi America, what brings you here?”

“Well you see dude, I made a bet with Italy. Turns out we both have a thing for Japan, and I told him he’d chose me.So I guess he got angry and we are now competing to see who gets to make him fall in love with them first”America explained “But honestly the pasta boy is quite good at this romance stuff “

That sounded like the kind of thing that America would do. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you.”Canada said sincerely “But are you sure that is a good idea ?Its not fair to make Japan chose when he doesn’t even know what’s going on ! Plus you can’t force love!” 

Despite his usually shy nature, there were somethings that were natural for Canada. One of them was being observant about others, and he knew that situation would be uncomfortable for anyone.While it was nice that his brother noticed him enough to ask him for advice, he wasn’t happy with that particular situation.

“But then Italy would be the one to date him! I’m the hero, Japan should chose me instead of the pizza bastard !” America complained. “Come on bro, you should be on my side !”

Canada sighed “Agh dang it, well then try your best to show him you care I guess !” Honestly, he felt like punching America for being so immature, but that was pretty much what he felt everyday “Still, goingagainst Italy is almost like going against papa France. Do you have a plan ?”

“Of course I do !” America said proudly “I’ll show Japan that I’m way better than Italy, and he’ll fall in love with me !”

“But how ?” Canada asked.He was almost sure that his twin didn’t have a plan at all. 

“I haven’t figured that part out, but I will!” Yup, Canada was right. America was panicking on the inside. 

“Maybe consider asking England to help you out.” If Canada remembered correctly, they had been friends for a long time “Plus, asking papa France could also be a good idea.”

“Nah, he might be helping out Italy “ America thought “I guess you’re right about England tho. His food might suck, but he could be really useful with this!You’re brilliant bro!”

“Thank you” Canada was a bit shy whenever someone complimented him, and it made him be slightly less angry with his brother “I bet Japan is gonna chose you tho! Everyone thinks you’re amazing and wants to be with you!He might even not notice how horrible this is!” That wasn’t exactly a compliment “But I still think this I a terrible idea and maybe you two will realize it eventually. “ 

“Aww I knew I could count with you “ America smiled and hugged his brother, pretty much ignoring most of what he had said“You can be the best man if we get married”

Canada was almost running out of air, America’s hugs could be literally bone crushing “I think you’re going a bit too fast...” thankfully, his twin’s phone started to ring 

“Agh damn it, I gotta go. See ya bro!” America said before going back to his home. 

Canada sighed and left to his room “I hope those two idiots realize that it’s a bad idea” he told to Kumajiro.

“Who are you?” The little bear asked 

“I’m Canada “ welp, back to normal for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano is made aware of the bet

Italy made it back to his home without much issues.His boss didn’t really need him for anything in particular, so he didn’t have to bother about him. However, someone else was pissed about him for leaving like that.

“VENEZIANO, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ?” Romano’s loud voice was impossible to miss. At least once a week, they’d go to each other’s place to eat together.

“Ah, sorry fratellone!” Italy apologized. The time zones had made him forget the days“I went to Giaponne’s place” His brother’s eyes went wide.

“Did you tell him ?” Romano was well aware of why his brother had gone there in the first place. Even if he tried to act like he didn’t care, he wanted to know the details and if his brother had succeeded. After all, he would hate to see him sad. 

“Um well...”Italy began “You see...”

“DID HE SAY NO?” Romano yelled, then started to loudly curse.How dared him reject Veneziano ?

“No no, I didn’t even get to tell him !” Italy sighed “Someone else was also there to tell him” 

“DID THE BASTARD CONFESSED BEFORE YOU COULD?”no one had the right to do that to his little fratello! He was gonna murder that person and throw their corpse to the sea. 

“No, I made a bet with him! “ Italy was finally able to say it. “We will make Japan chose who of us does he prefer. He doesn’t know about it tho...”

Welp, now Romano was angry, but this time at his brother “ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT’S NO WAY TO THREAT SOMEONE YOU LIKE !” He grabbed Italy and shook him “GIAPONNE ISNT SOME PRICE YOU CAN WIN, HE IS YOUR BELLO!AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE SUCH AN IDIOTA “

Italy cried a bit “WAAAH SORRY FRATELLONE, BUT AMERICA WAS REALLY MEAN AND I GOT ANGRY AT HIM”he tried to explain. 

“AMERICA ?” Romano, tho he didn’t hate the American as much as he did with Germany or France, wasn’t particularly fond of him either “THE BURGER EATING BASTARD LIKES JAPAN TOO ?” 

Italy nodded “And he said that Japan would chose him !” 

“YOU CANT LET HIM WIN FRATELLO!” Romano forgot about his own words pretty quickly “As if that idiot would be capable of performing the arts of romance and seduction. He can’t even properly cook food without dumping all the goddamn fat that he finds laying around and put whatever weird ingredient he thinks will fit.” The older Italian rambled. 

“But America is handsome !” Italy whined “He has also been Japan’s friend for a long time, and got his own tricks ! He is actually brave and doesn’t run away from fights.” That one was particularly bitter for him “I’m just a useless coward! “ 

“DONT ADMIT HIS GOOD QUALITIES !” Romano yelled “Well maybe do it, but don’t let it seem like he has won yet ! Tell me, Veneziano , is heaven when your lover is American ?” 

Italy was confused about that question “Isn’t the letter ‘when your lover is Italian’?” 

“Exactly!” Romano exclaimed.He knew his brother would know it “No signorina has ever resisted either of us, and even a man won’t! There is no way you will lose Giaponne to the American bastard ! “ 

“I don’t know fratellone, I’m worried about it “ Italy knew it wasn’t an easy win, despite all he knew about getting someone you liked. “Maybe I could also ask big brother France, he might “

“DONT EVEN DARE ABOUT GOING TO ASK THAT PERVERT !” Romano yelled “He is also probably going to help America, and that could work against you” 

“I guess you are right” Italy recalled that France was also a brotherly figure for America, but well, he claimed to be the big brother of the world. 

“You can do it by yourself, fratello! And I will help ! No one can beat the Italian brothers when it’s about romance ! “ Romano proudly declared. 

“Si!” Italy agreed.His brother’s words were true, and besides, Romano was his big brother ! With his help, nothing could go wrong. 

“Now we just need you to get well dressed, and think of ways that will for sure make Giaponne far in love with you!But first, I’m hungry. Let’s go make dinner damn it !” One couldn’t think about defeating America with a hungry stomach. 

“Do you want pasta ?” Italy asked 

“What a dumb question!” Romano complained “Of course I want pasta!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England comes over to help America!

England had gotten a call from America telling him that they needed to speak. He wondered what sort of problem was he up too now, and was even a bit worried about.After all, he had the tendency to come up with potentially dangerous stuff for everyone and himself. Needless to say, he took the first plane he found to his place. 

He knew the way to America’s house as he had even there countless times before.After all, he used to be England’s little brother. Once he arrived, he was glad to see that the house hadn’t burn down yet. 

“America, I’m here !” England called out as he knocked on the door.

“HEY DUDE, THANKS FOR COMING!” America nearly ripped the door as he opened it. “I could really use your help, please come in “ 

It was nice that America asked him specifically for help, but he would rather not have him be so enthusiastic about it. “Please tell me it’s not another dumb plan of yours “ 

“Nah, I promise it’s actually important” well, at least for him it was “See, I have a bet with Italy, and I could really use your help to win it “

England raised an eyebrow “and why do you need my help for that ?” 

“Well, the bet is about getting Japan to confess his love for me. I thought that since you’d known him longer than I did, maybe you could help me “ America explained. 

There were so many wrong things in what America had just said that he didn’t even want to bother correcting them all.While it was nice that at least he had taught about him, England didn’t like his reasons even one bit. “You seriously continue to surprise me everyday “he sighed 

“Aw thank you bro !” America didn’t think that was a bad thing “So what should I do ?” 

“For starters, don’t be so goddamn loud and obnoxious !” England told him with a very serious tone. The first step would have been to not do such an stupid bet, but he knew America wouldn’t back down, and chances were Italy wouldn’t either. “Japan doesn’t really like that sort of behavior. Perhaps if you acted more like a gentleman though, he might chose you over Italy. “ 

“Wow you really think so?” America’s eyes sparkled with hope “Dude you’re so awesome ! “ 

“You bloody have to stop saying dude!” England remarked “Maybe I can teach you to be a gentleman, but trust me saying that annoying word won’t help you at all.” 

“WHAT?” That felt like a stab for America “But that’s like my favorite word ever !” 

“Do you want to beat Italy or not ?The bloody frog is probably helping him, and trust, me he could easily beat you without his help in the first place “ Not like any of those were lies “You better learn or else you got no chance.”

“Well, then teach me “ America would certainly miss using that word. 

“Well, first of all, you gotta change those clothes. “ usually, America just wore some jeans and a shirt, at least after the forties. “Put on something more mature. Like what you’d wear for a world meeting.”

America pouted but nodded.He grabbed a pencil and a notepad to write down everything England was saying. 

“Second of all, stop saying you’re the hero. It’s annoying and I’m sure Japan is tired of hearing that, and so is everyone else possibly “ 

“But...I’m the hero “ what England told him definitely hit his heart. 

“Come on America, don’t be so childish !” England scolded him “Which brings me to the third point: you have to be more mature. Don’t just go around talking about video games and that sort of things, it’ll only make you look like a kid.” 

“Alright. I mean, Japan is a mature guy after all” America was trying his best not to be whine about all those comments. 

“And for god’s sake, don’t be yourself. That would only hand the victory to Italy”England was convinced that that was good advice. 

“Thanks du...I mean, England “ pretty much, the usual enthusiasm in America’s voice was mysteriously gone by now “Is that all I should do ?”

“There’s more, but I can’t make miracles “ England then thought about what he just said “Wait I can, but I would need to use my magic “ 

“Oh no thanks,I wanna live !” Though he believed that was fake, if England’s magic was anything like his cooking, the result would be terrible. 

“Hey, I could also use it on Japan or Italy “ a love potion or a potion that did the opposite was quite easy to make after all. 

“I think I’d rather win this without any magical intervention “ he also didn’t want to nearly kill either of them, even Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t listen to any of England’s advice ever .Just by yourself


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano and Italy try to know what the little brother should do !

Once they had finished dinner, Romano dragged Italy to figure what his little brother should do to beat America. 

It was surprising how fast Romano had dropped his objection about the way his little brother had handled things, but spite was his main motivation here. Hell would freeze before he let America defeat them in a romantic matter. 

“So let’s see...We know Japan and America have known each other for longer than you and Japan have, right ?”Romano had met Japan a little later than his younger brother had, so he wanted to get all the details correctly. 

“Si” Veneciano nodded.

“Damn it, the bastard has a slight advantage already “Romano complained “Usually, whoever the person met first has more chances of getting picked due to the stupid nostalgia thing !” 

Veneziano sighed “I know fratellone, I know “ they also seemed to get along pretty well, or else Japan would try not to interact with him. 

“In that case, maybe you can try a different approach” Romano usually would not give a suggestion like that, but the scenario in this case was different, starting with the fact that his brother was going for a man “Don’t be yourself!” 

“What, how am I supposed to do that ?!” Veneziano pouted 

“For starters, be less of a coward !” Romano wasn’t one who should be accusing anything of being one “And also don’t flirt with any signorina, starting today!” That was basically something he couldn’t do either. 

“FRATELLO, I CANT DO THAT, YOU CANT DO THAT EITHER ! “ sometimes it wasn’t even his fault, he could charm women just by existing “Plus it would be mean not to let a signorina know how pretty she is !” 

“Well, if you want Japan to know you like him, you gotta stop it!”Romano said firmly, although he did feel bad for his little brother “And maybe don’t be so childish! I doubt Japan wants a boy, he would rather have a man !” 

“Alright, I’ll be a man!” Veneciano said determined. He wasn’t very sure of what that meant, but he would try. 

“And this might be even harder, but don’t even think of hugging Japan ! “ Romano declared “He isn’t particularly fond of physical contact, even I know that !” 

“But I was his first hug!” Veneciano had to admit that the statement itself was quite sad “How am I gonna greet him ?” 

“I have no idea, but you will be able to come up with something! “ he wasn’t sure of that, he just didn’t want to think about it “I almost forgot: don’t go point out when something it’s cute, even if it’s a cat “ 

Well, that was less hurtful than the no flirting with women part, but just nearly as hard “But all cats are cute !” 

“BUT DONT POINT IT OUT !” Romano yelled again “Since we have that settled down, the next step is simple: call Japan and ask him to go out with you !But don’t tell him directly that it’s a date, he might not feel comfortable” 

“Alright fratello!Im gonna buy the tickets and then call him !” Veneziano answered cheerfully 

“CALL HIM FIRST, THE AMERICAN BASTARD MIGHT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT !” It was a good thing that the neighbors knew Romano was the kind to yell a lot 

“Alright alright, I’ll call him !” Veneziano was on the verge of tears, but refrained as he wanted to show himself he could be brave. 

After all, he had to win!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gives Japan a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone catches my The Simpsons reference

America was trying to implement all the changes England had told him to do.He had to admit it was kind of hurtful to hear everything he made was somehow wrong or annoying, but hey, at least it was better to hear it now than if Japan told him that himself. Speaking of that, considering he had already bought the ticket to his home, maybe he should call and ask him to go out with him. As friends, as it had to follow the rules, which he had told Italy...he did, right ? He sure hoped he had. 

Taking his phone and breathing for courage, he made the biggest mental note he ever had: don’t call him dude, just Japan.Trying to sound more serious was also a good idea.He quickly called, and thankfully, Japan answered. 

“Hi, d..Japan!” Phew, that was close “I wanted to ask if you’d like to go out with me, maybe to...”crap, where ?Seeing a movie ?Nah, America knew he would end up choosing a superhero movie was always.Playing videogames?Again, no.Japan would just see him as a kid “the museum ?I know there’s a pretty interesting one in Tokyo!”God he hoped there was.A museum was the most mature think he could think about. “My boss told me to go to your country, so I thought it would be nice to see you!

On the other line, Japan was puzzled.Not only was it a weird choice by the American, but he also had been asked to go out with Italy just moments earlier. He also hadn’t heard from his boss that America had something to attend there“Sure, America-San.I’ll be looking forwards to it” he wondered if it would be rude to ask him if he was attending with Italy, as he had mentioned something about his bosses’ order too. Before he could ask America, he noticed the water to prepare his food had just boiled “I’m sorry, but I need to go. Have a nice day!” He said before hanging. 

“YES, I DID IT !” America cheered as soon as the call went off. He quickly recalled that he also couldn’t be loud “I mean, nice, I did it !Hey Tony, I’ll be going to Japan again! You’re in charge of the house “

“Alright, but what if your boss asks why you’re gone ?” The alien would rather not have to deal with that guy. 

“Ehhh...tell him that I’m sick and needed treatment in Japan’s house.It’s not like he knows anything about countries anyways.”

“He doesn’t know anything at all and he is an idiot !” Tony pointed out “Good luck on your date !” 

“Well, it’s not exactly a date yet, but thank you!” Dang, that reminded him that he had to pack clothings that made him look good.Welp, he still had some time before the flight departed. 

Quickly, America went to check his closet.His old jacket was still there, and for a moment he wondered if it would be a good idea to use it. After all, it made him look mature and like a hero. Then again, it was an awful idea for several reasons. He decided to go with something pretty simple and totally appropriate: a tux and a bow tie!Now that screamed that he wasn’t trying to hard. 

He quickly packed it, along with some hair gel and his pajamas. Maybe he should bring his bald eagle plushie ?Of course, how would he sleep without it ?

After calling a cab, he left to the airport. Nothing could possibli go wrong !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see Japan’s thoughts

Japan was wondering if it was normal to receive calls from two of his friends asking him to go out with them minutes between each other. Both Italy and America didn’t exactly sound like themselves either: Italy had told him if they could go to a haunted tunnel , while America asked to go to a museum. Considering the first wasn’t exactly brave enough to voluntarily do that and the second would never particularly enjoy something like that, he couldn’t prevent himself from thinking that something weird was happening. 

“Maybe they just want to try something new ?” He thought out loud. That was always a good thing to do.After all, breaking away from routine wasn’t a bad thing. Plus, Japan enjoyed their company. 

Italy’s calm but joyful nature was easy to get along with.He couldn’t be bored whenever they were together, and the European’s natural charm with women could be entertaining to watch. Not to mention, he enjoyed the fine arts as well. It made him feel younger, and besides, he was the only one allowed to hug Japan.

America, while not even remotely as calm, had a different sort of charm: his chaotic energy was perfect for getting out of the routine. He also happened to enjoy heroes and video-games as much as Japan did, which was perfect as he liked to talk about things that others would find childish.

Would it be a good idea to ask them both if they were okay?Or if he wanted to hang out with both at the same time ? Japan thought that maybe they could get along, but it would be rude to make them reunite without their consent when they had asked him to go with them alone. 

In any case, he was happy that he was getting to see them once again


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world meeting happens and chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might as well be “I disappoint my mom with my depiction of a world meeting”

It was one of the rare occasions where neither America or Italy had to attend a world meeting.Neither did Japan thankfully, or else things could’ve gone very differently. Many other countries where there, except for Germany who had to attend other business, which caused Prussia to go in his place.While Germany’s big brother tended to be nearly as organized as he was for certain things, the chaos that often preceded world meetings was too entertaining for his liking, so he didn’t bother to stop it. 

This time, it didn’t start because of of France and England fighting.Well, it did involve England, but not the former. 

“My fratellino is going to beat the stupid America!” Romano might have been the one to start it this time, but no one could be sure.He didn’t resolve to physical violence for a number of reasons. “There’s no way in hell that he can beat our techniques!”

“Don’t make me laugh, pizza boy!” England snarked back “America had my help, and you can bloody be sure that he is going to make your brother surrender.” 

“If you are so sure, why don’t we make a bet ourselves then !” Well, Romano might have been a bit more like America than he would like to admit. 

“What are you two even betting about ?” France asked.He was puzzled as what was so important that England hadn’t bothered to fight him this time. 

“Wait.Frog, don’t you know about America and Italy’s bet?” That meant that Italy hadn’t gone for his advice...

“I’m totally clueless about it “France answered. 

“The burger eating bastard was dumb enough to make a bet with my fratello on who would make Japan fall in love with them” Romano explained, but stayed as far away as possible from France. 

“I’m with Romano in this, Italy is definitely going to win” even tho he didn’t really care about any bet, Austria was sure it was an easy win for Italy. 

“Don’t be so sure, Japan is most likely going to chose America. You have seen how he is on meetings, always agreeing with his terrible plans.” It was very uncommon for Switzerland to not remain neutral about an issue, but hey, there could be exceptions. 

“I agree with Switzerland.Besides, America is a good person “ Lithuania spoke from experience. “Poor Italy has no chance “

“Don’t underestimate Italy“ Poland, who was sitting next to him commented “He has his own charms.” 

“There’s no way Japan would be so dumb as to chose America !” Cuba commented “See, he’s here instead of trying to beat Italy in the first place!” Of course, the person he was grabbing was far from being the super power.

“I’m Canada...and I told him it was a bad idea “ he sighed.Of course he got confused by America. Cuba quickly let him go and apologized.”But I guess I have to support my brother on this “ 

Of course, pretty much no one else heard Canada. 

“I don’t know, brother “it was one of the rare cases were Ecuador was present “While I don’t like him, we both know America has a weird charm.Just look at the rest of our siblings” 

“¡Mijos!¿ como están ? Havent seen you in so long ! ” Spain quickly went to hug his two children “And sorry Ecuador, but your brother is right. Besides, Italy is cuter than America, he’s got this. Tho I really would like to hear what my other  niños would think”

The two latins were unable to escape their dad’s hug, resigning themselves to hug him back. 

“That’s a terrible idea.” France had already heard enough “I doubt Japan would like to know those two made a bet about something so serious, and I’m a bit sad that neither of them even thought about asking for my advice.Neither of them is going to win, specially if they listened to Britain’s or Romano’s advices “ 

“Hey shut the fuck up bastardo, my advices are good !” Romano felt particularly insulted 

“Yeah frog, I’m way better than you and know what America should do !” Well of he was honest, his main motivation was that America had asked him first. 

“You’re hallucinating if you believe your words to be real” France now pitied both America and Italy “Then I’ll join your bet: I bet that Japan won’t chose either of them” 

“May I also join the bet ?” Russia asked, now sitting on poor Canada who always had that luck “I want to see America’s heart crushed !” 

“I agree with France, Japan surely wouldn’t like that childish bet those two are making ! I’m joining in and betting that he won’t date any of them !” China liked gambling, but knew that choosing between the two original sides was a terrible idea. 

“You keep talking about a bet, but what are you betting ?” Monaco never turned one down, but no one had established what was in for the loser and the winner. 

“She has a good point “ Macau was yet another expert in the art of gaming gambling “I assume money is off the table in this case, so anyone has a proposal of what to use ?” Gambling with money would result in some countries getting in trouble with their bosses 

“How about the loser has to eat England’s scones ?” Sweden, who typically stayed quiet, was surprisingly good for coming with conditions to these sort of things “And I will be betting for America “ 

“Hey, my scones aren’t that bad !”England knew that was a lie “But I accept the terms and your support for that idiot “

Finland, who was sitting next to his self called “husband” was also shocked “Well, honestly I think America will win too” 

“Yeah, he is totally cool!” Denmark also barely knew Italy to make a proper judgement about him “I’m in for America!” 

“I honestly don’t care that much, so I’m staying out of this “ Norway didn’t know who to chose anyways 

“In my case, count me on America’s side “ Iceland was more enthusiastic than his brother. 

“Alright, I was writing down who’s with who or who’s out !” Prussia announced. In theory he should be reminding everyone that they should start the meeting, but he didn’t really care about it “Since there’s a lot of us here, I’ll pass the list. If your name isn’t there or you don’t want to be part of this, just add or erase it as you see fit” 

As no money was in danger, and losing was actually a ticket for a free meal, countries like Switzerland, Austria and The Netherlands decided to join in. Only the first sided with the superpower, Austria was with his former underling, and Netherlands was of the thought that they were both idiots.Considering he knew Japan rather well, perhaps his judgment was the best one 

Seeing that the Nordics had sided with America, Estonia decided to do it as well. Latvia chose Italy instead, feeling he had more chances of winning. 

Ukraine and Belarus surprisingly voted for America, which even their brother was astonished to find out. Bulgaria did so mainly since he wasn’t exactly friendly with Italy, while Romania’s judgment made him chose his so called relative. 

Taiwan would rather not side with her big brother, so she pretended she felt America was the one who would get her other brother’s heart. Vietnam voted for Italy instead, for certain personal reasons. South Korea followed the example of his other sister by choosing to side with America, but he did so genuinely.

Most of the female nationssided with Italy: Monaco herself, Belgium, Malasia, Seychelles, Czech Republic (which might hace hurt Slovakia’s pride) and the aforementioned Vietnam. Litchenstein, unlike her big bruder, chose to stay out of it. 

It’s almost impossible to list just how many votes did each other the three sides had, but it’s important to note that very few chose the side France had proposed.Cameroon, for example, chose said side. Portugal was a bit more thoughtful than his identical brother and did so as well. Turkey, tho he wanted to side with whoever Greece sided with, had no other option that to go with this one. 

“Okay, we should set some rules just in case “Prussia was being rather active about it “No one can interfere with Italy, America or Japan.No more advice unless those two specifically ask for it, and no sabotage of any kind.That includes the crazy ones who say they can use magic “hey, if someone accidentally summoned Russia, that would end badly for said person. 

“Did you even chose a side ?” Of course, England had to point that out. 

“Well, it was a hard decision “ Prussia said in a tragic tone “America is incredibly awesome, not as much as myself, so he could be a good candidate. Italy however is way cuter, and only a fool would reject him or Romano “ he winked to him as he mentioned that, which only earned him the middle finger from the Italian. “but I doubt Japan will chose any of them, so I’m going with France’s options” he wouldn’t, there was someone else who Prussia wasn’t going to mention, but the information he had, had a good chance of making everyone else lose. 

“God damn it Prussia, you were supposed to be in charge of seeing that the meeting took place “an angry Hungary told him as she approached with a rather dangerous aura 

“Uh maybe we should beg-“ before he could continue, she took the list off his hands 

“And I wasn’t even able to sign myself in this!Of course Italy is going to beat America, how can you be dumb enough not to think that !” She said as she put her name on it. 

Prussia sighed with relief “Well, we will see !” He said recovering his usual tone.”I’m going to call this meeting off !” 

Greece woke up as soon as those words were pronounced. He didn’t even know about the bet that had been going around. Besides the ones who chose to stay away from the bet and Greece, every country present was on the list.Even Canada managed to put his name on it


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy and Japan’s date!

To know some important details about the last world meeting, it’s vital to go back a week ago, when America and Italy had gone to their crush’s house.

Thankfully, in this flight, neither America or Italy happened to see each other in the airport or on their way to Japan’s house. As he had to pretend he was sick, America decided to stay in the hotel for a day, making a video call that make his boss think he was feeling horribly bad. Using the excuse that Japan had a remedy, he was able to get himself excused from the next world meeting. Even better was that he didn’t have to explain that either, as his boss feared the other countries would think America was in a weak state.

This was a huge advantage for Italy: since Romano had known of his plans, his fratellone had volunteered to go alone to the meeting. Usually the two attended, but his fratellone had ways of convincing people if he really needed too. He had to pay him back for that of course, but Italy had absolutely no issue with that.

Getting on the car and driving to his crush’s place was easy. He had been there hundreds of times before as well, so it was nearly impossible for him to get lost on his way there. He had to drive a bit slower, as the police in Japan’s place could be a bit more strict.

As he parked the car to get out, he made a mental note of the things his fratellone had told him:  
\- don’t hug Japan  
\- Don’t flirt with any signorina  
\- Be more mature  
\- Don’t point out anything cute, even a cat.

Breathing for some courage, he knocked on Japan’s door. This time, the Asian country was quick to answer

“Hello, Italy.It’s nice to see you “ he bowed to greet his friend

“Hi, Japan! I’m happy to see you too!” Italy had to refrain himself from hugging him.

Japan didn’t want to sound rude by complaining about the lack of the hug, but it was something that mattered to him. Italy was the only country or person allowed to do that, and if the Asian could be honest, he was rather fond of them.

He decided to just shrug it off “Are you sure you really want to see a horror movie?” Japan had no problem doing anything else that Italy might prefer.

“I’m totally sure ! I heard it was a pretty good movie !” If Italy was honest, he was beyond terrified, but he had to act manlier and more mature. “Let’s hop in the car, it’ll be a fun night ! “ Well, Japan was already nervous by Italy’s driving, so he mentally prayed before hopping in.

Perhaps Romano should have discussed that part. Even tho his fratellino drove slower than usual, it was still to fast for Japan’s standard. He at least didn’t beg to get out of the car tho, but when they got to their destination, suddenly he wanted to go back.

Turns out, the Italian brothers weren’t careful enough to see where exactly was the movie theater. By complete and total accident, the tickets Italy bought were for a movie theater located in the Shinjuku Red Light district. Usually those places were the best to look at if you needed mature entertainment, but that wasn’t what Italy had in mind.

Was seeing a scary movie good for a date ?Even more so, when the other person shouldn’t and couldn’t know it was a date, was it still a good idea ? Romano had convinced Italy that it was. While his fratellino preferred other kinds of dates, the older Italian pulled the trick of protecting his date in case it was to scary. His trick was mainly to pretend to watch the movie, but focus on anything else. Thinking his fratellino knew that, he didn’t think of saying that to him.

Of course, as they walked to the theater, with Japan really close to Italy as he was aware of the dangerous of that place, lots of women approached the pair. Usually that was expected for Italy, but these were more interested in money than him. Well maybe him too, but that didn’t mean he was going to get their particular service free.

Japan was nearly going to swear that Italy was broken or swapped, because he wasn’t even looking at them, and much even speaking back. That was weird, usually it was nice to see how confident he was around the other sex. Of course, he had no idea of how much Italy was dying on the inside. He had to think about happy things to try not to say anything.

When they arrived to the movie theater, thankfully they were left alone. It was surprisingly nice, even if it was in a shady place.

“Italy, what movie are we going to see ?” He accidentally forgot to ask that detail.

“Oh, Chakushin ari” Italy wasn’t entirely sure of what the title really meant, but it sounded interesting.

“Are you still sure you want to see it ?” Japan wasn’t sure if Italy was thinking that very well.

“I’m completely sure !” He was, but wasn’t at the same time.

Just like Japan expected, and not how Romano would expect, Italy could barely watch the movie. It took a lot of his will power to remain in the theater, and even more so not to scream or cry. Japan figured that perhaps a hug could help, but Italy took his brother’s advice to be brave and be less physical with the Asian nation, so he pretended he didn’t want one.

After the movie was over, they had to walk through the district again. Though Japan was not exactly comfortable, he decided not to seek any sense of protection by going to close to Italy. As they walked towards the cat, Japan spotted an animal.

“Oh look Italy, it’s a cat!” Japan knew his friend was fond of the cute animals, and so was he.

“Oh yes, it’s...nice “ he tried his best not to sound too interested. As he was still shocked from the movie, his state was sort of scared.

Gently opening the door for Japan, he waited till he got in and then left to take him home.

“I had a great time with you, Japan !” Italy said cheerfully “I’m gonna head back to the hotel I’m staying at, have a good night!”

He had totally succeeded! Well, at least that’s what he thought. After all, he had followed his fratellone’s advice. Once he got to the hotel, he gave Romano a call. 

“Fratello, I just got back from my date with Japan!Well not that he knew it was a date, but I did everything you said !” He said proudly

“That’s wonderful fratellino!” Romano answered “You’ll see how we you will beat the burger eating bastard! And by the way, is he there ?”

“I don’t know fratellone, why do you ask ?” That was weird, Italy didn’t know what to think of his fratellone’s brother.

“Boss told me that America wasn’t going to the meeting I’ll be attending this week. I don’t know the reason, but maybe he’s also in Japan.” Romano hopes that wasn’t the case. 

“I haven’t seen him at all, but let’s hope he isn’t “ Italy could just pray that that was the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Japan’s date !

Since his fratellone was going to the world meeting alone, and seeing that America might be there as well, Italy decided to stay a bit longer. He was mainly around the hotel, as he really didn’t want to tempt his luck and flirt with any local signorina. 

Perhaps he should have spend that time thinking about how his date had really gone, but instead, he tried to think if there were more ways to follow his fratellone’s plan. 

While he did that, America was on his way to Japan’s house. He was far a better driver than the Mediterranean, and thus he had no problem simply renting a car. 

Of course, trying to apply the same principle as Italy, America remembered the word’s England had told him (tho perhaps he should have listened to Canada’s original advice):

-don’t be loud   
\- Don’t be obnoxious  
\- Don’t say dude  
\- Act like a gentleman  
\- Be mature, both in the way you dress and act  
\- Don’t talk about childish stuff   
\- Even if you are the hero, you cant say he was the hero  
\- Don’t be yourself 

Welp, he hoped it would work. Breathing, he took some courage and knocked on the door. Japan soon answered. 

“Hello, America “ he said politely. As America had asked him to accompany him to a museum, he was ready.  
Once Japan had a good look of America, he was quite puzzled: 

The blonde’s hair wasn’t showing his usual cowlick, as he had used lots of gel on his hair. Hell, he was using a tuxedo, completed with a tie. Were they going to the museum, or a wedding ? He was far too polite to point it out, but it was still strange. 

“Hello, Japan!” He said slightly less enthusiastic and loud as always “Are you ready to go out ?” 

Japan nodded, and accompanied the blonde to the car. Thankfully, America drove more according to this liking. Still, he wondered why were they going to a museum. 

It’s not that Japan didn’t like it, he knew America wouldn’t. 

“Hey America, wouldn’t your rather go to the video game convention ?I heard they’ll have some Pokémon reveals, and maybe something about the new Spider-Man game ” hell, the black haired country himself would rather do that. 

...dang. America wanted to.He loved videogames.He loved Pokémon. He loved Spider-Man. However, England had made it clear that it was immature

“No, I’m fine “ America answered “They’re for children after all”

“Right” it didn’t seem like Japan completely believed that. 

Of course, America wondered how much of a good idea was it. Wouldn’t Japan might know what they were seeing anyways ? It was too late to think about that now. 

Thankfully, at least America hadn’t gone to the red light district. However, he might have not chosen the best museum possible, at least not for them. 

“Here we are, the Meguro Parasitological Museum!” America’s face suddenly went pale. Oh god, maybe he should have googled better what a zoological museum meant. He was expecting them to have stuff about animals, not parasites 

Still, maybe that would make him look mature AND smart !After all, if he was dumb, he wouldn’t appreciate the place properly. 

What screamed “smart “ more than to pay attention to all the horrible things that could happen to poor innocent animals as a result of a bunch of parasites? 

Absolutely nothing! America had to pretend it was all part of the plan, because otherwise he might as well just collapse and curse himself for not being smart enough to make sure what sort of place where they going to visit. 

He still made sure to leave a good donation to the place, because hell, he wasn’t a jerk. Japan left one a well, but he didn’t made any comment. America assumed that was a good thing. 

The place was...interesting. By interesting, it basically meant that if anyone could spend more than one minute in it without swearing to never eat again, they were way stronger than America was. 

Hell, if anything, he know felt really bad for his whale: there was an entire section about the kind of parasites that could affect sea mammals. He was going to pay his vet even more now, he didn’t want anything bad happening to the poor du-fella. 

For sure, the worst part had to be the exhibit about human parasites: pretty much it would leave everyone wishing to never touch anything. Hell, America was actually considering if maybe he should move to space now. 

If any of them wanted to leave as soon as they walked through the door, it was a mystery. Japan knew it would be rude to complain about the place his friend chose, while America didn’t want to seem weak or something like that. Maybe he was also a bit too overdressed for the occasion, but no one asked him that either. 

After they finished watching the exhibitions, they decided to leave. It was sad that they couldn’t get to visit the gift shop, but hey, it wasn’t really necessary ! 

Japan was quiet, but that wasn’t unusual with him. America on the other hand, was way too quiet.

Being too loud now could would be weird, and he didn’t want to be annoying. England made it clear that his sole existence was already too annoying, and he didn’t want to make it worse by making noise. 

Driving through the streets of Japan, you could see lots of karaokes or places to dance. Usually they were fun, but America tried to ignore them 

“America-San, do you want to go to there ?” Japan asked politely. Perhaps it could be fun. 

America tried to think. Was that a test?Had England told Japan the whole thing, and he had decided to test him to see if the blonde could resist ?Better not risk it. 

“No, I don’t think there’s time for it “ that was a lie, but America knew it would be more obvious if he said it didn’t interest him. 

“Alright, I understand “ the other nation answered. 

America soon arrived to his friend’s place. 

“It was interesting going to the museum. Thank you, America. I hope to see you soon” Japan said politely. 

“Bye, Japan! I hope to see you soon too!” America still sounded incredibly less enthusiastic than usually. 

After driving back to his hotel, he decided to call Canada and England once he got to his room. 

“Hey, dud-“ America was able to himself and decided not to say anything “The date went very well!I took Japan to a museum!” 

“That’s a good choice” England remarked “See, not being the usual idiot you are gives good results” 

“Brother, do you even like those places ?” Canada asked “And you look very different, what did you do with your hair?”

“I just did what England said” America answered “and I think it worked !You were right, Canada !” 

“Of course it would work, it was my idea after all. “England said proudly “I would love to keep chatting, but I’m awfully busy right now. Take care you two “ the Brit said before hanging. 

“America...are you sure it was a good idea?” Canada asked once England was gone 

“Of course it was !Remember, you told me to ask England for help” America was glad that he had listened to his brother 

Canada was unsure now if it was a good idea. The whole thing just sounded wrong to him.Still, if his brother was happy, maybe he should be happy too.

“I hope Japan chooses you. Have a nice day, brother ! “ he said before hanging. 

America decided that he was a little bit tired, so he was going to sleep. Of course, not before buying for all the anti parasite pills that he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, originally it was just gonna be any museum.  
> However, thanks to R/natureismetal, I found that museum and decided it could work.Personally I find it interesting and revolting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan has some thoughts about his dates

Japan felt weird...well, sad. Both America and Italy had acted weird during their hanging outs. They had both been unusually cold: Italy hadn’t given a hug, for starters. If Japan was honest, he wasn’t a fan of physical contact.

However, the fact that Italy had been his first hug changed things. Tho he had been weirded out by it at first, it was rather comforting. Thus, he was the only being allowed to give him a hug. The last time tho...he even rejected Japan when he had been the once to ask if Italy needed a hug.

He figured that maybe he was annoyed with him for some reason, and decided not to bother him anymore with that. Even if he was scared by being around a dangerous place, the last thing japan wanted was to make his friend feel uncomfortable, so he decided not to get that close to the Mediterranean for the rest of the night. 

It sounded stupid, but it really hit him. Not to mention, why had he chosen to do something that really made him uncomfortable?Italy hated scary movies, even more so if they didn’t have any sexy scene. Hell, he had even refused to speak with the women that were around them. 

Was it because he would rather not be seen with Japan ?Perhaps it was certainly the answer. He didn’t even turn to look at the cat, as if he wanted to get out as quick as possible. 

America and him usually got along well: they both shared similar interests. Yet America had said those same things were childish. He was also quite unsure on how to take the place his friend had chosen to take him: was here trying to tell him that he was undesirable and annoying, like a parasite ?

Maybe he was exaggerating, but a tiny voice in his head kept telling him exactly that. It also didn’t help how rather cold America was: his energy seemed gone, he wasn’t even being friendly enough to call him “dude”. His whole appearance was like he wanted to get to his meeting as soon as possible, and had only gone to see Japan because he had too. He even refused to go dance, something incredibles unusual. And now that Japan recalled, he never claimed to be the hero.

‘Maybe they just hate you.See, they are so annoyed because of you, that they act weirdly !After all, no one likes you !’Japan’s tiny annoying voice was speaking 

The Asian country tried his best not to listen to it, but it was hard. Maybe he needed a drink...Seeing he had almost no alcohol at home, he decided to go to one of the bars near his home. 

He wasn’t that social, but hey, maybe that was the thing: maybe he should be a bit moire outgoing, and perhaps they wouldn’t feel so embarrassed to be with him. 

Even if Italy hadn’t believed it at first, Japan was past the age could certainly drink alcohol. Of course, he would try to drink just enough, but not get himself intoxicated. 

While it was relatively safe to get drunk at his place, it hurt his head every time he did that. He just got one beer...then another beer...then another...and another one...and a beer...then another...yay, some beer ! 

Of course, he began to walk quite erratically. He wasn’t really fond of dancing, as it hurt his hips, so he just tried to stay in a corner. Thankfully, he soon spotted to familiar faces: America and Italy. Forgetting why he was drinking in the first place, he tried to approach both countries, who were currently speaking between them. As he approached the two, he was partially able to hear what they were talking about.

“We can’t let Japan find out why we are here...” that had to be America’s voice 

“Si, it could ruin things...” that was Italy speaking. 

If he had gotten closed, maybe he would’ve gotten to hear what exactly were they saying. Unfortunately, alcohol and anxiety could be a horrible mix, making him think for the worst already. He didn’t want to cause any scene or make them feel even more uncomfortable, so he left as quietly as he could. 

Of course, you could see the tears on his face as he walked. Usually serene and hard to read, his drunken state turned him into an open book. He knew it, he knew they didn’t want to be around him. They were happy that he wasn’t there to bother them in the first place. 

The alcohol made every step he took he erratic, almost not being able to walk at all. His vision was incredibly blurry, to the point he wouldn’t even be able to recognize himself if he looked at a mirror. But was it really alcohol, or were they his tears ?There was no way of telling.

There’s a reason as to why sometimes it’s better to just lay in the street in case you got to wrong, but he wasn’t able to think properly at all in the first place. He had no idea were was he even directing himself too, and all he felt in a second was someone grabbing him. 

Should he put a fight, or just left himself get dragged ? For some reason, he chose the second option. He couldn’t tell if the person was someone he knew, or just a complete stranger. He also couldn’t tell if that person had good or bad intentions, but he couldn’t really think about it in the first place.

Whoever had taken him, got him into a hotel room. Japan wasn’t sure if he should panic, but oddly enough, he didn’t feel like he was in danger. Even weirder was that, due to the lack of everything he felt at the moment, he hugged someone he couldn’t even recognize in the first place. He then felt asleep, something that could be dangerous in the first place. 

Had America and Italy seen that, they would’ve exploded in jealously, contrary to what the Asian nation felt they would think at that moment. They would’ve also possibly be scared, if at that movement they knew the state he was at, and that he could have gotten kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess on who took Japan? Friend or foe?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Italy find each other in the same bar.

The fate and identity of the person Japan went with will remain a mystery for now, are there happen to be some things that need to be cleared out first. This means, the mystery of what where America and Italy talking about. 

As it’s clear, both nations like Japan. Otherwise, why on earth would they be trying to get to date him ? Of course, the poor guy has no idea about this, and the two morons are quite possibly doing everything quite wrong and while believing their older brothers are right. Definitely listening to those two’s advices was a mistake on their part. 

America, being physically and legally nineteen, was unable to drink in the country. That would be the real case, had his identity documented been correct.  
As expected, his stated he was twenty.While it would make sense to just change it, one he found out that most of the world allowed you to drink at eighteen, he decided to keep it like that. Seeing he had nothing better to do, he decided to go grab a drink one particular night. 

On the other hand, and while it certainly didn’t look like it, Italy was actually twenty. His country didn’t actually frown upon alcohol drinking, so he was pretty used to do so. For that reason, maybe he was inclined to go grab a drink. Unfortunately, it was the same particular night that America had chosen to go drink as well. 

Neither of them knew the other was on Japan’s place. While they heavily suspected it, specially Italy after what his fratellone told him, they hadn’t have a way to confirm it. They tried not to let that worry them, as each had their own things to worry about. 

America and Italy wouldn’t admit to themselves that perhaps, just perhaps, they had messed up their respective dates. But how do ?They had followed the advice given to them, they had made dang sure they did. 

Of course, those thoughts only lend them to drink some booze. Italy had quite a resistance, as he was pretty used to drink wine. America, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.He had to drink moderately, or else he would probably pass out from being so utterly drunk. As a result, they were drunk, but not as drunk as Japan, who had definitely drank a bit more than he was able to handle. It was just enough to have a sincere conversation, but not enough to accidentally start hearing or not hearing things without the full context behind them. 

Which one saw each other first ?It was hard to tell: America would claim that he saw Italy just sitting down on a table , while Italy would claim that he saw America ordering a drink from the bartender. It any case, they both noticed each other’s presence. They weren’t exactly happy with each other, but they also weren’t mortal enemies. Plus, being honest, wasn’t it better to hear how the other was going ?

They both decided to pretend to be friendly, or actually be. America didn’t want to repeat certain event that last several years between him and Russia, and Italy just didn’t want to do so in the first place. 

“Hey America, how are you doing ?” Italy asked. He had been in that table pretty much all the time there, as he would rather not end up breaking his decision not to flirt with any woman 

“Oh I’m doing fine, just having a drink ! How about you ?”He answered “Mind if I sit down, du-...Italy? “ 

Italy really didn’t notice America’s quick change, but he looked way too different. Heck, it did take him a bit to recognize him at first, had it not been for his glasses. 

“Not at all!” The European answered. If anything, he sorta wanted some company. He had to reject a lot of ladies who wanted to sit down with him, but hey, Romano said it was a good idea. 

“Thanks” America sat down before he accidentally added a dude at the end of the sentence. To anyone who knew America, he sounded really upset. It wasn’t that he was, it’s just that he tried to act less energetic than usual. 

“Sooo...what have you done here ?” Italy possibly meant ‘what are you doing here’ , but remembering how English works can be hard when you’re slightly drunk. 

“Just wanted to grab a beer, nothing else” he just totally wanted to pretend that his self scene was in no way harmed by the words England had told him. Nope, he forgot about them, it had only been a few days ago after all! “Why are you so lonely here ?”

“I just wanted some space” that was mostly a lie. He was bored, but Italy just wanted to relax a little bit as well. He knew America was a hard rival. He decided to be direct and ask him something important “Have you already taken Japan on a date ?” 

“Of course I have “America answered proudly “the h- I mean I wouldn’t have waited so long. Of course, he doesn’t know it was a date. Have you taken him tho?” 

Italy nodded “I made sure to ask him to go before buying my airplane ticket “ 

“Seriously ?Dang gotta admit you’re smarter than I am “ America was drunk enough to admit that.

The Mediterranean smiled proudly “And you just realized it ?” He had an odd amount of confidence. “Does Japan know it was a date ?”

America shook his head “We agreed he shouldn’t know about it.”

“Yes, I remember. So did you use any excuse for it?Because I sure didn’t !” Maybe alcohol could get to him. 

“I just said I wanted to see him, but it’s honestly a lame excuse ” America sighed “We cant let Japan find out why we are here. We have to pretend it was just a trip” 

“Si, it could ruin things between the three of us “Italy thought, now sounding a bit more serious “Mind if we call a truce for now?I wanted to ask you something” 

“What is it ?” America sounded incredibly formal 

“You are having someone else help you, aren’t you?” Italy noticed that America wasn’t acting like himself “We both know you’re not being yourself”

The blonde chuckled “Of course I am getting help “he answered “After all, I’m fucking annoying. Can’t keep my goddamn mouth closed, Im basically an overgrown child. I’m nothing more than a joke and everyone probably hates me. England made that pretty clear” he might as well be close to tears 

That was quite cruel, at least for Italy it was. Maybe his fratellone had called him a coward, and told him not to be himself, but he hadn’t outright said he was annoying. 

“America, don’t listen to him! “ he grabbed America’s face with his hands “You’re maybe a little too loud, but that’s because you’re very confident. I doubt Japan finds you annoying in the first place, I mean you have been friends for ages ! Not to mention you’re actually pretty handsome, and a goddamned hero who doesn’t run away from anything ! Hell, no one wouldn’t want to be with you!”

“Wait, you really mean so ?” America’s usual happiness and confidence miraculously came back “Thank you, Dude!” Screw that, he wanted to say the word again.

Italy smiled cheerfully “No problem! I was honestly worried tho...I doubted Japan would even notice me when I was next to you” 

“Of course he would, dude !”America said loudly “I know I said he would chose me instead, but that was more for me than to you.”he admitted 

“Huh, what do you mean ?” Italy did remember the words the American had said, but he wondered what he meant with the second part 

“Well...dude come on, you’re handsome and cute as fuck, in like appearance and personality “America shamelessly admitted “Its not like anyone could resist your goddamn charm.Heck, you had Germany head over heels with you!I doubt Japan would say no if you just asked him directly !”

Italy then straight up hugged America “Grazie America ! I was worried that I was a bit too annoying, everyone’s always told me that”He didn’t seem to really catch the comment made about Germany 

America didn’t even know people said that about Italy, but he hugged him back anyways “And you give amazing hugs too!Even Japan likes them, he doesn’t allow anyone else to do so “ 

“Wait...I stopped hugging him because Romano said it would bother him “Italy’s eyes went wide “Was it maybe a mistake to ask our fratellones for advice ?” 

“It sure as hell sounds like it “America answered “I guess Canada was actually right. Wonder if this bet was a good idea in the first place”

“Romano was angry when he heard about it “Italy admitted “But once he heard I was going against you, he decided to help. Maybe I should have also gone with Big Brother France...”

“Wait, you didn’t ask France for advice ?” America asked, shocked “Dude I swore he was helping you, so I didn’t ask him.”

“I thought he was helping you !” Italy laughed “Guess we both were wrong” 

“Should we call this off ?” America asked. 

The European shook his head “Its better not to right now, we accepted and we have to deal with it.Let’s see who wins, but let’s be nicer about it. One of us might end up getting hurt, or worse, Japan could get hurt. “

“Alright. But hey, just know that if Japan chooses to date you, I won’t get upset “ America spoked sincerely “He deserves someone who will value him like he deserves “ 

“Thanks, America “Italy said nicely “And I also won’t get upset if he chooses you.Japan deserves someone who would risk anything to make sure he’s okay.”

“Mind if I grab a glass of wine with you?” America asked. He wasn’t really into wine, but hey, what else would he toast with ? Plus they were already drinking beer and none of them brought a boot. 

Italy asked one of the waitresses for two cups and two specific bottles. 

“Let’s try these ones. They’re sweet, so I guess you’d like them more!” Everyone knew America was more fond of sweetness. Italy carefully served Sangre de Cristo for each of them. “Drink it slowly “ he advised. 

America surprisingly did so, as he wasn’t very sure if he would like the taste. It was still a bit too soar for his taste, but he still drank it. His face made Italy chuckle 

“Let’s try with a Moscato d’Asti” The Italian poured said wine into both cups “It’s even sweeter than the first one. This wine tastes better with something a bit salty “ 

“Then I know what to order !” America said enthusiastically, and asked for two orders of fries.

“You’re getting it pretty fast!” Italy commented “I gotta take you to taste some wines at my home. You’ll definitely love it “ 

“Is that what you did with Japan ?” America asked curiously “Because if you did, he’ll go for you in a heartbeat.”

“No, I didn’t “Italy admitted “I wanted to show you I was brave, and well, Romano suggested to watch a horror movie. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, it was too scary and I’m sure it did the opposite of being brave”

“Aw man, that sucks!” America was being sincere “But hey, at least you now know that next time you should definitely do the wine thing”

“I suppose you’re right “Italy smiled. 

For the next few minutes, they stayed drinking wine, talking, and eating fries. If anything, it looked more like they were on a date than anything else. After a bit, they both were also drunker than before

“Italyyyy...wanna dance ?” America giggled. He stood up, and was quickly followed by Italy, who turned out actually did want to dance. 

“Let’s goooo” Italy said. He was still less drunk than America, but not enough to care much about what he was doing. 

Of course, the bar decided to play “Dancing Queen”.It doesn’t matter if a regular bar in Japan wouldn’t play it in the first place, this one sure as hell did. 

Surprisingly, it was America who was leading them both. One would perhaps consider Italy to be a better dancer, but here was the thing few knew; the blonde actually loved to dance. 

Swift and easy moves, surprisingly elegant for the two drunk idiots. The best of ABBA’s classic was perfect for them, even tho neither was seventeen in the first place. America carefully helped Italy give a spin, being able to catch him despite right now being so intoxicated. 

“Dancing Queen, You are the dancing queen”America giggled.Of course he knew the letter to the song. 

“Young and sweet.Only seventeen” and Italy did as well.Being honest, almost everyone knew it by heart. 

For everyone else viewing them, they were either a young couple on a date, or just some really close friends. It would be a surprise to know that they were technically rivals trying to date the same country they were currently staying at. 

“Digging the dancing queen” America sang

“Digging the dancing queen”Italy repeated.

Once they felt too tired to keep dancing, both of them decided that maybe it was a better idea to go back to the hotels they were staying at, paying before leaving. Of course, due to their states, they decided to walk back together. 

“Did you take Japan to dance ?Because I might be in trouble if you did!” Italy was practically carrying America, who was worst at dealing with his state. 

“No no, i took him to a museum...a zoo museum!” America laughed, then frowned “But it had parasites.I didn’t think the museum would be like that. I just wanted to sound smart.” He admitted 

“Well, next time, you definitely should go dance with him “ Italy suggested. “Looks like it’s my hotel!”

“No way, that’s my hotel too!” Somehow, both of them had reserved a room in the same place “Which floor is your room in?”

“Uhh...third floor!” America recalled. Good thing he kept the key in his pocket 

“No way, I’m in that floor too” Italy was pretty shocked at that “I’m at room 301”

“Dude, I’m at room 302” America wasn’t sure how the hell was that even possible. 

Being as careful as possible, they both made it to the third floor. 

“Byyyeee, Italy ! Good luck with Japan!” America said as he went back to his own room. 

“Addio America, good fortuna to you!” Italy said back, getting to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’ve never been in a bar of any kind


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see where Japan ended up

Perhaps it would be good to know what happened with poor Japan, who instead of having a relatively good time thanks to the alcohol he drank, experienced the exact opposite. But before, there’s someone else who wouldn’t be attending the meeting that was going to take place in a day: Germany. 

His boss had told him that there was an important business to attend regarding a deal about car importations. Japan wasn’t attending it, but that reason hadn’t been mentioned in the first place. It could be simply that it wasn’t a meeting that needed the country. 

In any case, tho he knew it was important that he attended the world meeting, he needed a plan in case he wasn’t able to make it back; so of course, he asked his older brother, Prussia, to attend just in case. He wondered how much of a good idea it was on the first place, but he knew his big bruder could be trusted with that. 

Of course, the meetings he had were pretty long. He wanted to visit Japan while he was there, but strangely enough, both times he tried to call, there was no answer. He figured his friend might have been busy, and decided not to bother him as it would be impolite. 

Germany still wondered how had he not received any news regarding where his friend was, but tried not to give it much thought. On what he expected to be his last night staying there, the blonde decided to go grab a beer in the hotel he was staying at. 

While walking there, he saw what he would have considered an unexpected sight: Japan was walking through the street, quite obviously drunk. 

Germany had heard that it was safe to get drunk and just lay down on the streets in the country, but his friend wasn’t even laying down: he was just walking, and looked to be on a quite terrible state. 

Carefully, he approached his friend, trying not to scare him. 

“Japan, are you alright ?”he asked.

There was no response, as his friend was far to drunk to understand what could possibly was being said. He simply sobbed more, which alarmed Germany. 

“Hey, come with me” the blonde inspired.Japan barely reacted, actually moving slightly away. Seeing he had no option, and that his strength was beyond that of usual humans, Germany decided to just pick him “Sorry, but you could get yourself harmed in here “

It was concerning to see that Japan put absolutely no effort in trying to not let himself be held.Maybe he knew it was a friend who was taking him, but there was no guarantee. Germany carried him easily, trying to ignore any weird looks he got from strangers.If he went back to Japan’s house, it would only lead to rumors, so he decided that going to the hotel he was staying at was a better option. Still, he hoped no one would recognize them. 

Luckily, he got back into his hotel room pretty quickly. Germany was planning to leave Japan on the bed while he slept on the floor, but the black haired country started to hug him tightly. That was the absolute proof that he had gotten drunk until nearly passing out. 

Germany was unable to make him let go. Even worse, Japan was incredibly quick to fall asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, the now red faced blonde decided to just let him be. He knew that once morning arrived, his poor friend was going to scream and apologize like if there was no tomorrow, tho he had to admit that Japan looked rather cute. 

Having been on a meeting almost all day, and having carried his friend back there, Germany himself also fell asleep. Due to Italy’s habits, he was at least able to sleep with someone else on the same bed. 

Of course, Germany was right: as soon as Japan woke up and saw himself comfortably laying on his friend’s chest, he went incredibly pale before screaming. 

“GERMANY?OH GOD, IM SO TERRIBLY SORRY”he quickly stood up, nearly falling down as he apologized, due to his headache.He hoped it wasn’t like that one time with Greece “I-I was drunk, I didn’t mean to do whatever I did !” 

“It’s alright, you were pretty drunk last night so I took you here to make sure you were okay “Germany explained “I didn’t expect you to hug me that hard though, but I didn’t want to wake you up. You didn’t seem well” 

“I’m so sorry for any trouble that I caused you” he apologized. No wonder America and Italy didn’t want to be with him “I’ll make it up for you in anyway”.

Japan could barely remember what happened after he left the bar, but he knew he had tears on his eyes at some point. It would be pretty embarrassing if Germany said anything about that. 

Thankfully, he didn’t.

“I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you, that’s all” he said sincerely. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself for just leaving him in that state. 

Japan smiled fondly. It was nice to have someone who cared about him. 

“I still insist.” Japan took some courage, and decided to change strategy.Not even he knew what impulsed him to say the following words “M-maybe a date ?” 

Germany’s face was slightly red after hearing the question. He had never been on a real date, and no, that one incident with Italy didn’t count and he refused to remember it. 

“A-are you sure about it?” Germany asked. Well, Japan was cute after all, and quite calm. He wouldn’t mind if he was honest. 

Japan nodded “I’ll go get ready at my house. See me there in an hour” not even he knew how that happened, but he left relatively quickly. 

“Alright...” Germany responded. He needed to text his brother quickly.

Prussia was older than him, but Germany doubted that he would have any advice. He just needed to tell him that officially, he wouldn’t be attending the mee to my 

“Bruder, I’m staying here a bit longer. Something came up” 

“Alright, West. The awesome me will take care of the meeting !  
But are you okay ?” 

“Ja, I’m Japan just asked me to go out in a date with him “

“Congrats, little bruder ! Just don’t ask him to marry you.”

“THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME, AND THE BOOK SAID SO “ 

The good thing was that Germany didn’t have any engagement ring with him at the moment. He still tried to understand the relationship he had with Japan: they were still close friends after all. The main issue was that neither of them were good at handling feelings or interpersonal relationships. 

In Japan’s house, he was having similar thoughts. Usually, he was less straight forward. Heck, as far as Japan knew, he had never gone on a date.

Luckily, he had an extensive collection of shoujo mangas. While he knew it was the most ideal source of knowledge, he knew better than to take its content too literally: he simply wanted to have an idea on what the hell to do on a date. 

Thankfully, the solution was simple: he knew Germany was fond of sweets, and so was he. Simply going out for some could work perfectly. That’s what he thought as he got a bath, getting himself ready. 

Even then, it would be impossible for Japan to figure why he had wanted to ask Germany out. Of course, as soon as one hour had passed, there was a knock on the door. 

Both of them were incredibly puntual, and Japan opened the door only to once again get out. 

As it was a date, Germany had also fixed himself a bit. Japan blushed a bit, as he found his friend to look quite handsome like that. The blonde thought the same, but asides from a polite greeting, neither of them decided to comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to hear your thoughts so far!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano and England find out they’re helping each other’s brother

Well, now that it was made known why Prussia decided to back up someone else instead of Italy or America, it might also be nice to add how did England and Romano found out they were helping their respective siblings. After all, the two ended up causing around 170 countries to be up to their bet, with only a handful deciding to stay entirely out of it. 

Romano had to attend the meeting without his fratellino, something that secretly upset him.He had left a day earlier, and was glad to receive his brother’s update.   
  
England, being as puntual as always, had chosen to show to stay a day before as well. He had been in the call with America and Canada earlier. He wouldn’t admit that he felt slightly proud for the blonde, but he in fact was.

Neither knew who was helping the country who was going against their smaller brothers. Of course, they would suspect each other, but until then, they would rather not cause any suspicion. 

Being bored at the hotel, both of them decided to go explore. The pool area was quite fancy, so both of them ended up there.Romano, as anyone would expect, was respectfully flirting with any woman who would pass near him.

“Ciao, bella signorina !” Could be heard occasionally. Tho Romano has a reputation for not being exactly friendly, that only applied to male humans and countries. He was always nice to women, both human and countries. It also left him on a nicer humor, and wasn’t as rude around them.

So when he saw England, he decided to simply say hi to him. After all, he might as well show he wasn’t just being nice o the ladies because they were ladies (which in part, or maybe totally, he was )

“Ciao, England !” Romano said. His voice wasn’t as cheerful as his fratellino’s, but it was still a nice tone

“Oh hello, Romano” England said politely. He was puzzled as to why he was being courteous in the first place, but noticed there were several women in there. That explained everything.

It wasn’t that they hated each other, both they could both have a hard time simply speaking to others. England wouldn’t admit to anyone how alone he felt at tomes, and neither would Romano. That made it difficult for both to hold a conversation.

“So...how was your trip for you and your brother ?”England couldn’t think of what else to ask about. He hadn’t seen Veneziano flirting with anyone yet, and he was hoping that he would come to the world meeting, as it would make things for America easier.

“Oh, my fratellino...He isn’t going to the meeting.” Romano answered.He knew America was in Japan, but didn’t know if England was helping him. He didn’t want to let him know, just in case “I’m not sure why, but he asked me to attend alone and I agreed.”

“That’s weird “England commented. Italy might not be keen of the meetings, but he made sure to attend.

“Seems like America isn’t coming either, or that’s what my boss said “ Romano added, trying not to sound so obvious. 

“Yes, I was informed as well”England knew the real reason, and hoped that it wasn’t the same Italy had “Maybe the meeting will be more quiet without him.”

Romano simply nodded, not thinking much of what to say.

“Mind if I sit ?” The Italian asked.

England nodded, and the other sat down.

They didn’t really talk much, as it merely consisted of Romano speaking with any woman who would pass, then accompanied by their giggles.

At some point, both of them put their phones together. It was just a coincidence that shouldn’t have moved beyond that, but both of them accidentally took the other’s phone. It was a misunderstanding that could simply be forgotten the next day, hadn’t it been because two drunk idiots who were in another country had started to text their older brothers, or at least thought so.

Thankfully, Romano and England weren’t staying near each other, or else that could’ve have resulted in them yelling at each other at an unholy hour. It was simple to show what the texts had, and in the case of Romano, it was America who thought he was texting England. 

- _brooooor, i fwent to agrb soem beer at the bar_

_-mxy head huuuurts and everything is spinning_

- _yooooo, xwanna help me out ?i feel itajly is so gonna wsin_

Huh, so the bastard burger was finally admitting defeat ?That was a good sign.   
  
- _you knorw whjat, i’m ahte hearo !_

- _and you rhelped me swo muuuuch_

Oh, so England was helping America. The two idiots were gonna lose, and he was dang sure of it. Of course, Romano went to sleep before receiving two other texts:

_-but you were mmean to m!peaologize_

_-uyou knowitaly ils short owf cute..._

England, the one who used to be great, was getting texts from the younger Italian brother.

_-fratello, i went out for a drink!_

_-talked a bit with America, I think his date went well ;-;_

England grinned.America had his advice after all, there was no way he would lose.Hell, might as well just declare that he was dating Japan.

_-turns out england’s been khelping aamerica, but i’sm suure wfe might still have a shto !_

_-fratellooo, we nare jgnnoa win_

England chuckled.There was no damned way those two were going to beat him and America, so he calmly went to sleep, and missed the other text:

- _qi had a ffun time danrcing with america! myabe di’ deat him too_

As the phones had died off during night, they were unable to see what else the other had gotten. Before going to the meeting, each of them chose to give back the phone to its owner. It was lucky that they didn’t see each other in the hallway, but as the story had stated, they did see each other once they arrived to the world meeting.

“Hey, England !I took your phone last night by mistake “ Romano said as he walked to hand it back to the blonde“So, you’re helping America, eh?”

“Thank you, Romano.Here is yours “England chuckled as he handed back the other one “Yes, and I saw you’re helping your brother”

“Of course I am, but my fratellino would still be able to beat America even without my help” Romano stated proudly

England laughed”Not when I’m helping America “

“The poor bastard burger is doomed anyways, can’t imagine if he’s listening to you “ Romano replied. 

“You stupid macaroni brothers will probably surrender sooner or later “

And thus, they began to fight with each other. At that moment, Prussia walked into the meeting, while everyone else stared at the two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now a third player has been added to the bet !Not that he has any idea of it

To say that Germany and Japan were nervous was an understatement. Neither had much experience with dating.The blonde wished everyone could forget about the incident with Italy, and had made sure to burn that book so it ended in hell were it belonged. Japan didn’t know he had been on two, so he couldn’t be held accountable for those.

The car ride was sort of quiet, both of them too shy to even say something to the other, besides a simple hello. Germany thought that Japan looked rather cute with his outfit, and Japan thought that Germany was looking pretty handsome, but they’d probably set themselves on fire before saying so out loud. The Asian shyly told the European the address, which luckily wasn’t that far away. Once they arrived, Germany politely opened the car’s door for him. 

It was a nice, quiet cafeteria that offered a huge variety of desserts: not only traditional Japanese ones, but it had more from different parts of the world. Something that Japan had learned over the years being friend with Germany, is that he was rather fond of sweets. Thankfully, so was he, so it was a nice place for both. 

The waiter gave them the menu and a bit of time to decide what to order. Neither of them had any idea of what to say, not wanting to cause any discomfort to the other. Japan was worried about being too annoying, and Germany didn’t want to repeat the issue he had with it all. 

“I think something with chocolate could be nice...”Germany finally spoke out. It wasn’t like things could get worse. 

“Ah yes, maybe a Tamaki...and this cake looks nice too “ he said, trying to sound as polite as possible, pointing to a caramel and chocolate cake. 

They agreed, and ordered a coffee alongside said dishes, simply eating what they had asked for. It was oddly quiet for a date, so the waitress decided to intervene. While maybe it wasn’t ethical to get in the middle of what two strangers were doing, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt.

“This one is a courtesy from the house, please enjoy it !” She said and gave them some sweet vainilla ice cream, but only left one spoon. She didn’t want to be THAT obvious, but those two had were for sure in need of some serious help. 

“I guess we should take turns with it” Germany was unsure if it would be a good idea to ask for an extra spoon with a free ice cream. 

Luckily, Japan, who might have read one or two shoujo, had understood why there was only one for both. 

“Well, it’s more like we have to feed one another with it...after all, we are in a date” saying that out loud probably took lots of effort for the poor man. “H-here, let me try...”

Japan carefully took a spoonful of the ice cream, and offered it to the puzzled blonde, who accepted. Even while sitting, Germany was still taller than he was, so Japan had a slightly hard time trying to give him the dessert. The blonde found that rather adorable, and didn’t put much opposition after that. 

Once half of it was gone, Germany decided it was Japan’s turn to get some of it. 

“It’s only fair if I give it to you” he declared. Japan gave him the spoon, and Germany carefully fed him the ice cream. At some point, the blonde accidentally spilled some of the smaller country’s cheek, making him chuckle. 

“You’re pretty cute...” Germany accidentally said out loud, making Japan’s cheeks get red. 

“D-do you really think so ?” Japan asked shyly. 

Germany felt that maybe he had made some sort of mistake, but couldn’t back down or it’d be worse. 

“Y-yes, I really think you’re cute” he accepted his thoughts. 

“T-thank you...”Japan smiled “Then it’s only fair that I confess: I think you’re very handsome “ hey, trying to find someone who thought otherwise was pretty hard in the first place. 

Germany blushed as well “Thank you...”he the smiled “I guess this is how a date is actually supposed to go like “ 

“If I’m honest, this is my first date ever “Japan didn’t know that statement was wrong, so he was being honest on his part. 

“I haven’t been on one since, well...the incident “Germany felt as if every nation now knew about it. 

Japan giggled “You know, had you asked me, I maybe would have said yes to your proposal” 

“Wait, really?” Germany asked, unsure as to why Japan made that comment.

“I had, well I still have, issues to understand certain western norms “Japan explained “If anything, I would have felt that there was no way of rejecting you and accepted. I also proposed to Italy once, when he hugged me for the first time.He didn’t take responsibility for that though, so I’m still single. ” 

Germany chuckled “Well, at least you didn’t ask him in public. But I get what you say, understanding people has never been my strength” he was pretty young, more so than most of the countries in Europe, so at times, he was still adapting to certain things. 

“When I’m with you, I feel its easier “ Japan said sincerely “You are more straightforward, and don’t mind saying if something’s wrong...” his face was slightly sadder, but he hoped Germany wouldn’t notice. 

Of course tho, he did. It also helped that he saw how his friend had been like last night. 

“You can tell me what upset you” Germany promised “when I picked you yesterday, your eyes were wet.”

Japan sighed “Italy and America...they came here a few days ago, but acted very weirdly. Both were rather cold.Italy didn’t even hug me, and America was unusually quiet. “ he paused “I guess my bad thoughts got the best of me, so I wanted a drink.I saw them speaking, but I think heard them saying not wanting me near them. I don’t know if what I heard was true, but I was too drunk and well, ended up outside”

“They wouldn’t be that rude to you”Germany promised “America considers you one of his friends, and Italy doesn’t have a single rude cell in his entire body. Whatever it was, they can explain it, but they’d be idiots if they actually wanted to treat you badly.You’re an amazing person, don’t forget that. ” 

Japan smiled softly “thank you, Germany.You’re a great person too” 

“It was no problem” Germany said sincerely.

The rest of the date went pretty well, and they both decided to get up and leave. After a bit of persuasion, Germany agreed to let Japan pay, as he had been the one who told him to go on a date, and it would have been rude not to do so . The ride was pretty nice, as it didn’t have a quiet or awkward feeling on it. 

“You know, next time I will pay “Germany stated.

“You want to go on another date?” Japan asked.It was good that the blonde was a good driver. 

“Of course, it was nice going with you” the european answered.It had been nice for once to have a date that went even better than originally planned. 

As they arrived back to Japan’s place, Germany opened the car’s door for him.They were on a date after all, and it was still a nice gesture to do. While the Asian was getting off the car, he accidentally tripped and nearly fell down. 

Nearly, because luckily, Germany’s reflexes were quick enough to catch him before he hit the floor. Awkwardly holding him like that, it would be the perfect time to kiss him if it was some cliched American movie.Would it be correct to do so ?

Japan decided it was.Gently holding Germany’s face with his hands, the raven haired slowly drew their lips together. Neither of them had eve kissed someone before, so it was new for both of them. 

The kiss itself wasn’t too intense.It could be considered pretty sloppy, and Japan wasn’t sure of why he was impulsive enough to do that in the first place. I’m may case, it wasn’t something that they hated. Slowly breaking off the kiss, Japan blushed on the deepest shade of red possible.

Germany gently helped him to get back on his feet.As Japan knew Germany wouldn’t feel good asking the question due to what had happened with Italy in that restauran years ago, he knew it was up to him. 

“I know it’s sudden but...Germany, maybe...would you like to be my boyfriend?” He asked, looking up at the taller country. 

Germany smiled “Of course I would...I mean, yes, I do”. He leaned to kiss Japan yet again, as he had liked that. 

With the words that had been pronounced by Japan, he had sealed the faith of lots of countries who had the bad idea of joining the bet. Not that he knew, and neither did the two idiots hiding behind the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you not see that coming ?;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Italy’s POV

Well, before anyone thinks that Italy and America are a couple of creepy stalkers, some context could help the two “rivals”. 

After waking up with a hangover from the night before, they had taken different approaches: Italy, who wasn’t quite as drunk as the younger nation, recalled everything nearly perfectly. He was even bit embarrassed for what he texted his fratello, but was relief when he realized that Romano hadn’t check his phone in the first place. It had for sure been a miracle, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten an angry call from his fratello.

After taking a cold shower and getting ready, he wondered what would be a good approach to the situation. Hell, was it worth it to wait until Japan wanted to confess? It could be a better idea to just be honest about his feelings, but he had made that bet with America and he couldn’t back down.Besides, he would feel bad for not being honest with the blonde. He had to talk with him as soon as possible. 

America, on the other hand, was extreme hungover.He couldn’t even remember what he had typed on his phone, but he didn’t dare to look at it. The sound of birds chirping was annoying for him, as even the smallest sound hurt his head. Being in that state, he could barely remember what happened last night. America decided to just shower and try to get rid of that horrible banging sensation in his head. He had no idea that he had even drunk texted England, but luckily, the Brit hadn’t even seen the messages in the first place. 

A knock on the door made America get off the shower and put a towel around his hip.Pretty much, he was naked, but wondered who the hell was knocking on his hotel room. As he opened the door, he was pretty chocked 

“Italy?what are you doing here?” America asked puzzled. 

“America, I know we have a bet but-“Italy opened his eyes, only to see the blonde’s pretty attractive figure.”But....but....oh god, how come Japan hasn’t confessed anything to you?Dio Mio you’re hot as fuck” 

“Man, that’s gay “America chuckled, but accepted the compliment. 

“We are trying to date the same guy!” Italy remind him, still blushing “Anyways, what do you remember about last night ?” 

“Honestly...not much “ the blonde admitted. He had very vague memories of drinking some wine, then everything was confusing. 

“You told me what England had told you” Italy reminded him “It sounded like he really hurt you with what he said”

“Well, maybe he did...” America tried not to sound that sad about those comments. 

“I know I’m not to smart, but it’s not nice when someone is so mean! “ Italy said firmly “Last night when I was with you made me realize that maybe we approached the whole thing pretty wrong. Talking with you and dancing was funnier than my date with Japan! If that’s how I feel, imagine how he feels” 

“Wait, we danced together ?I honestly got too drunk after...”America recalled something “After we drank wine! It was honestly nice, I never expected to enjoy that so much” he sighed “God damn it, I get your point.Man I’m the hero, but I gotta recognize dude, this time you were the genius one.”

Those two for sure lacked the incredibly important ability of reading a room. If they had it, they wouldn’t have needed help to realize that Japan definitely didn’t have a good time in the first place. At least they realized their mistake.

Said mistake might have been avoided if they hadn’t asked for help. While Romano did have a good advice, he didn’t take something into account: Japan did dislike hugs, but not when they came from Veneziano. Veneziano also didn’t know the trick his fratellone had assumed he had. England did what he thought was correct, but he also forgot that there was a reason on why Japan liked to spend time with his little brother in the first place: his energetic and funny attitude played a major role in it. 

Italy and America should have also listened to Romano’s and Canada’s initial concerns. Love bets rarely end well, even in fiction. They had to speak with their crush as soon as possible. 

“We both need to go and tell him what happened.” Italy sighed “Maybe he will hate us, maybe he will tell one of us that he likes us back. It’s probably going to be you tho “ 

“Nah man, if it’s going to be someone, it’s you. You are way cuter than I am, and realized sooner that we made a mistake “America commented. 

“That’s gay!” Italy joked, doing the same the American had done before “I’ll wait for you while you get ready. Can we go in your rented car tho?I got a ticket and it was revoked“ 

“Welll...I forgot to extend the rent and had to return it “ America admitted “Guess we will have to walk there”

“Gaaah, I hate walking !” Italy complained “but alright !Meet me in the lobby as soon as you’re ready” he then went to said place and waited for America. 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to rush to where Italy was seating, tho he was flirting with the receptionist. Guess he had decided not to listen to Romano for that, or just absolutely forgot in the same place. 

“Yo dude, I’m ready!” America called out. 

“Addio signorina!” Italy said cheerfully, and went with the American. 

The trip to Japan’s house wasn’t exactly long, but it was better to go by car. They arrived only to find that he wasn’t there at the moment. Neither knew it, but he was in a date with Germany. 

“Should we just wait ?” America asked 

“Si, I don’t want to walk back so soon “ Italy was feeling a bit lazy “Plus, I want to pet Tama and Pochi, they’re so cute !”

“Alright, but it might take a while” America commented. 

Italy tried looking for the pets, but they weren’t in sight. At least Tama wasn’t, since Pochi was inside Japan’s house. They were there for a couple of ours. 

“Dude look, it seems Japan is coming back !” America said to a distracted Italy 

“Wait, that’s Germany !” Italy pointed out happily. 

“Oh shut, they also are very well dressed...QUICK, HIDE “America dragged Italy behind some bushes, as it would be awkward if Germany was there with him. That and that he didn’t have a better idea.

Neither Japan or Germany noticed their presence, and both nations kissed in front of the ones hiding. Italy was shocked, and so was America. Where they sad?Perhaps, but they knew they couldn’t blame anyone more than themselves.  
Besides, Japan looked happy with Germany. As the two were distracted, they sneaked past them, making sure neither saw them. 

“America, I don’t want to walk back !” Italy complained “Can you carry me ?” The European pouted.

“Of course dude! I’m the hero, and heroes help those who need it !” America promised, and picked Italy fairly easily. As they were walking, Italy started to speak.

“You know, I really can’t be angry with Germany. He didn’t know about the bet in the first place” he said, then sighed “Plus, Japan looked happy with him.”

“Yeah...I guess he didn’t screw up this time “ America assumed that he had learned from certain mistake. He hopes to learn from this one 

“America...last night I really liked hanging out with you. I know we were drunk, but everything I told you was truth.” Italy paused, and got off America’s arm. He then looked at his eyes “I know it’s weird and sudden but...maybe we should try dating. What I mean is...would you like to be my boyfriend, bello ?” 

America was shocked, to say the least. It’s not that he disliked Italy, but he had to process what he had just said. Once he did, America decided to answer. 

“Yeah dude, let’s do this !” He said enthusiastically, and chuckled “I’ll be your hero!”

Italy giggled “I think we are going to get along “ he commented and kissed America’s cheek, causing the blonde to blush. 

They had technically been on a date before, even if they could barely remember. The truth was, the two were more alike than anyone could admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thoughts?Critics? World domination plans?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...idk man, I suck at summaries

Thanks to the rules set up by Prussia, Romano and England couldn’t check in their brothers. Neither could Canada, but he was mainly against it on the first place. That wasn’t a bad thing, at least for Italy and America: they were both happily dating, and didn’t owe an explanation to them. Not that they could ask anyways. 

Japan and Germany were also enjoying their time together. They hadn’t announced their relationship to anyone yet, as they were far too polite to do so until they both felt comfortable. The blonde’s older brother wasn’t trying to pester him to find out anything, as he had also agreed not to interfere . Prussia did know he had gone on a date with the Asian, but that was it. At least he could rest assured that his little brother hadn’t asked Japan to marry him. 

It so happened that both couples were staying in the same place at the moment. As the next world meeting was approaching, the four of them were staying in the same city, taking it as an excuse to enjoy a simple vacation together. Each world meeting was set two months apart , a time that helped the four of them do whatever they wanted in the while. This time, it was taking place on France, more specifically, in Paris. 

Of course, as they were walking through the city , they happened to encounter each other. 

Japan had tried not to recall the incident. While he still texted Italy and America, even calling them sometimes, he hadn’t seen either of them since that time in the bar. Seeing the two of them holding hands was quite a shock for him. The same could apply to Germany, who was aware of the events as his now boyfriend had told him. 

“Japan, Germany! Hi!” Italy said cheerfully, not letting go of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Hey guys !” America smiled. 

“Oh, hello” Japan was as polite as always, but he felt a bit hurt even then. Germany could tell, but he was also too polite to yell at them in public. 

“Hello, it’s nice to see you” the German said in his usual voice. 

“What are you doing here ?” Italy asked curiously. He and America were sightseeing, and were planning on going for something to eat later. 

“Oh we are just walking, nothing more “Germany answered. He wasn’t exactly happy with the two. 

Thank god that the cheerful couple lacked the essential ability to read a room, or well, pretty much anything. It’s not that they had forgotten the issues they caused, they just weren’t very aware of how Japan had felt. Well, Italy suspected it, but he didn’t know just how bad he had felt. 

“Huh, really?Guys it’s Paris, it’s the perfect spot for couples !” America commented “Italy and me were going to the Eiffel Tower later, wanna join ?A double date would be fun !” 

“Si!The view is very nice from up there! There’s also the Versailles palace, I’m sure you would love it!” Italy added 

“Well, we hadn’t...wait, what do you mean with couples ?” Japan asked. Those two weren’t smart enough to figure it out. Hell, even someone smart would have a hard time guessing he and Germany were together romantically. 

“No one should know it “ Germany knew that Japan wouldn’t have told anyone without asking. He glared at them, and there was no way either of them could survive that for too long “How did you know?” 

“Oh well....” America had forgotten that detail. He really didn’t want to explain it. “It’s a very funny story that I honestly would rather not tell”

“It’s alright bello, I think they would’ve found out sooner or later.” Italy took over   
“Japan...America and I tried were trying to get you to end up with one of us last time we went to your home, so we took you to a date each”

“Wait, those were dates ?”Japan asked.Those two seriously had a fucked up idea if that was the case. “And you don’t actually hate me ?”

“Y-yes. Sorry that they sucked dude, England was the one who told me what to do “ America said shamefully

“Romano helped me” Italy admitted “We followed what they said, but I guess it was a bad idea” 

“You two absolute idiots...”Germany complained “but that doesn’t explain how did you know we are a couple “

“We wanted to speak with Japan” Italy would rather not get into too much details of what they did “And well, we saw you two kissing and Japan asking you to be his boyfriend.”

“Yeaaaah, we panicked and hided behind the bushes.Sorry about that dude, we didn’t mean to stalk you or anything like that.”America promised 

“And sorry if we made you feel bad” Italy apologized as he hugged Japan “You are our friend Japan, that’s the last thing we wanted !”

“I’m sorry too dude, the hero shouldn’t make his friends feel like that” America dragged the puzzled Germany into the hug.

Japan and Germany couldn’t breath and were beyond embarrassed, while the other two seemed to be fine. The Asian was relieved to know that his friends didn’t actually hate him, and Germany was felt good knowing he wasn’t the only to horrible blow up a date. They only let America and Italy decided they had hugged them too much. 

“Sooooo...wanna go with us ? “America asked “You don’t have to pay, consider it a way to make it up for you.” 

“Aww bello, that’s a great idea !” Italy smiled and kissed America’s lips “Come on you two, say yes “

There was no way they would tell them no, it would probably be worse as they wouldn’t give up until they agreed. Plus, Germany knew he had no reason to be jealous of the two: they were dating after all. 

The view from the Eiffel Tower was incredible. Italy was the one who made sure to chose the wines, and everyone else chose what to eat. Even if it was a calm date by the standards that of America and Italy, and slightly a regular one for Japan and Germany, it was just calm enough for the four. 

After paying and going out of the restaurant, Italy and America decided to keep walking through the city, while Japan and Germany retreated to their hotel. After all, due to his age, the black haired country often got tired easily. If anyone saw them, they wouldn’t think they were a couple: they barely looked like friends, at least in public. Once they arrived back to their room, Japan smiled and kissed Germany’s cheek. 

“Germany...I really enjoy my time with you” he said sincerely. 

“So do I, Hase” carefully, Germany picked his boyfriend, sat him in his lap, and kissed his lips. 

On private, the two of them were often more intimate. They had no strangers watching them, and could just do whatever they wanted without feeling it wasn’t appropriate. Unfortunately, as they slowly kissed, the door suddenly opened.

“HEY WEST, I-“ Prussia, Germany’s older brother, hadn’t told his little brother that he was planning on going to Paris. He knew where he was staying as Germany told him the hotel and room in case something happened. That particular room’s door seemed to have a convenient defect, as the door had simply opened when Prussia tried to knock.

The three of them were death silent. Was there anything appropriate to say? He hadn’t caught them doing anything bad, but that didn’t take away how awkward the whole thing was. 

“H-hello, Prussia-San” Japan somehow was able to speak. 

“Huh, so you two ended up dating ?” That moment was quite obvious “Congratulations, little bruder!I knew my awesome genes were also in you.I was just going to tell you that I’m also attending the meeting as the awesome me was told so by our boss...I’ll leave you two alone “

Germany sighed “I think everyone will know we are dating now”

And he was right: Prussia lost not time and ran to France’s house.

“FRANCE, OPEN UP, I GOT IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU” Prussia pretty much yelled.

The French wondered what was up with his friend, and opened the door. 

“Well, bonsoir, Prusse” France said politely “What news do you have, mon ami?” he added and invited the albino to come in. 

“Mein little bruder is dating Japan” he declared proudly 

France was surprised “How do you know ?” 

“I found them kissing each other” he explained “I guess we won the bet.”

France chuckled “Oh thank god, I didn’t want to eat Anglaterre’s poison.” 

“Let’s call everyone tomorrow. I’m sure they are all dying to know who are the dumb losers”

“Give me just a second, and big brother will make sure everyone arrives for tomorrow “ France assured his friend, and went for his phone. 

If anything, everyone who sided with Italy or America should start to pray or find a way that doesn’t allow them to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying my story !


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s time for the other countries to talk about the bet’s result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long to update this

England was overjoyed when Prussia called him and asked him to bake an exorbitant amount of scones for the next day. That could only mean one thing: the bet had been won, and England was sure the winner was anyone who had sided with him. Romano, on the other hand, was sure of the opposite: no one could beat his fratello after all, much less the burger eating bastard. He happily prepared to go to Paris, even though he wasn’t going to assist the conference in the first place. 

Every country received the text France had written, though only the ones who had put their names on the bet. That mean Germany, Italy, Japan, America hadn’t, and neither had Greece, who has slept through the whole deal. Even Canada was going, as for once he hadn’t been ignored.Liechtenstein was only going as her big brother was going too, and that was pretty much it. 

Maybe it would have been a good idea for some to ask themselves if it had really been wise to enter a bet with so many little terms into it. They had no established time after all: what if they had had to wait until a time where they were too weak to even attend the conference ?It would’ve surely been a bad idea, had their bosses also not allow them to go, it wouldn’t have been totally bad: after all, everyone knew eating the scones England liked to cook was a bad idea. 

Of course, no one suspected what had been the real result. As it happened, the countries had chosen after being sure their side would win. Doesn’t everyone do that ?Probably, but it’s a bad idea. Only one of the three sides was right, which would be a shock to anyone so centered in their being the right one. 

Though some countries would complain about having to go to Paris one day earlier, no one dared to back out. Doing so would make the other countries consider one a coward. So all of them where present.

“I have to admit, this finished quicker than I expected” England said. Hell, it could’ve been centuries for all he knew. 

“Of course it was, my fratellino knows how to make anyone fall for him!And he had my help, bastard” Romano declared.He was pissed as in theory he was free from that meeting, but happy as he had won. 

“Oh, don’t be so sure of yourselves you two” France commented “What makes you two think your brothers won?”

“Coño Francia! There’s no way America managed to beat the cute Italy!” Spain was one of the first ones to protest. 

“Come on Spain, calm down a bit.There’s no need for such rude language” France scolded him “How are you so sure Italy won ?” 

“See, that most mean America won!” Denmark spoke in favor of the younger country “As expected of him of course !” 

“Nah, he didn’t win either. The awesome me can testify for that !” Prussia couldn’t spend more than a day without using said word. 

“So who won ?” An irritated Hungary wondered why hadn’t she brought her pan. 

“Anyone who didn’t side with the two morons of England and Romano, of course “ France said proudly. “The rest of you will have to eat Anglaterre’s scones !”

Chaos erupted after that sentence.

“How the hell did Italy managed to screw up?”

“It shouldn’t be possible for America too lose !”

After all, trying to eat anything cooked by the Brit was early a death sentence. 

“Wait a moment, we have no proof of what they are saying !”Monaco protested. Of course, an expert at betting wouldn’t go down so fast.

“I agree!Unless you show us a proof that your side won, the bet is still going on!And Prussia’s word alone isn’t enough “Macau joined the European country. 

“I have to agree with them unfortunately “China sulked “Is there any more evidence?”

“Verdamit, the awesome me didn’t think of that “Prussia cursed. “But I know who Japan was with in the first place, and he wasn’t Italy or America at all!” 

“If there’s no picture or something like that, you can’t make us eat that poison !” 

“Well luckily, big brother thought of that “France said “I thought it would make a great blackmail for April’s fool, but it’s also a nice proof of our victory. Regarde!”

Well, France had somehow managed to take a picture of both countries peacefully sleeping together. Japan was cuddling against Germany’s chest, and they were both totally unaware that someone had taken that picture. Even worse: after the incident with Prussia they had requested a new room with better locks, yet France had still been able to take that picture. 

“Wait...but Germany wasn’t actually on the bet, does it still count?”Finland inquired. 

“Well, sadly yes “Monaco sighed “There were three sides: the ones who sided with Italy, the ones who sided with America, and the ones who said Japan wouldn’t end with either. As the third person could mean anyone besides them or just none of them, it’s valid.”

“...Bloody frog and that stupid America “England cursed out loud 

“What’s the matter, Anglaterre ?”France smiles smuggledly “I thought you said your cooking isn’t that bad “ 

“It’s not !But I was sure that I’d won, that I decided to make these things as badly as possible !”

“BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA BASTARDO, YOU WANNA KILL US OR WHAT!” Romano, as expected, was cursing. This time it was more than justified. 

“That’s not humanly possible and you know it, you can’t cook bad on purpose, unless you put poison on those scones” 

“England...Let me and Romania see them “ Norway asked. There were worse ways im which he could have made the food uneatable.

“Alright, but I assure you, it’s not poisoned” the Brit complained. 

Of course, besides being burned, they had something else. As soon as the Norway laid their eyes on them, it was clear.

“There’s no way you could have cooked them so soon...God save us all” even his face showed a worried expression. 

“Don’t let any human eat them, this will for sure kill anyone who’s not a representation “Romania warned. England had used some kind of magic, but it didn’t go well. “There is also no guarantee that it won’t harm us.”

“Ou Lala...Anglaterre really outdid himself.Sorry, mes cherries,but the rules are clear “France said calmly.

Seeing how ugly and dangerous the food looked, several of the countries started to curse and even pray. Most of them blamed either America or Italy for their unfortunate fate. 

“¡Pero tenía que ser el Tano traga leche  
alemana vencid! Tenía que hace una cosa,SÓLO UNA COSA ¿Y no escapaz de hacerlo? ¿Tanto le cuesta dejar de romper las pelotas y hacer algo bien en su vida? La re puta madre, le voy a romper la geta a ese gil. Si así lava el piso no quiero ni imaginarme como te lavas el orto... Andate a la recalcada concha de la lora.Este pendejo del orto que no sabe hacer carajo, la reputisima madre que me pario, me tuve que haber quedado en el lado Del boludo de Francia¡Maldito asesino serial de ravioles! Balbuceador de mierda hasta mi cahiche toy se comunica mejor, hijo de mil vagones de vergas zifiliticas y gran hijo de una constelación de putas! Me tiene las pelotas por el suelo, cara de ardilla sobredesarollada. Ojala tenga que comer pasta enlatada hecha por inglaterra toda tu vida, mal cojido de mierda, por que yo me tengo que aguantar el veneno del pirata !”

“Me lleva la verga con el cabrón del gringo es.Es un hijo de la chingada, sirves para pura madre, ¿lo de chiquito o es defecto de fabrica? Vale pura verga el pinche gringo ese! Ahh pero don pendejo quería apostar “

“KURWA!”

“Voy a reventar al conchetumare del gringo webón.”

“Puto gringo, serás chorro !”

“Ha’ole”

“Esti de tabarnak de caliss du criss de saint siboire de bout de viarge de trou'd'cul d'enfant de chienne”

“Vá tomar no culo, Italia!”

“Địt mẹ mày!”

“mos-sseuge mandeulda!”

“¡Vale picha el hijueputa gringo malparido !”

“Piste kang Yawa ka na karasa nim pagrubaon nga Yaik ka nga Piskat ka nga Demonyo!!! Kaupay nim pagbanyakun nga ka kay ano ka aada nga Puta ka!!!”

“sale weon, siempre hací la mismas cagas,que se ande a la cresta”

Many more could also be heard, as well as China and Spain scolding their kids and siblings. Prussia tried to grab everyone’s attention again.

“You still have to eat the scones!Save the cursing for after you get them!” He yelled 

“It’s a shame Greece isn’t on this, I would’ve loved to see his face” Turkey lamented himself. 

“B-but we have a world meeting tomorrow, we need to attend it !” South Korea tried to protest. 

“We will solve it!” China promised 

“I can’t leave my sister alone” Switzerland complained “Even if it’s a free meal, this thing is far too dangerous”

“That’s still no excuse, and besides, the bet’s conditions were clear. Free food is free food”Netherlands reminded the smaller country. He wasn’t going to eat that anyways.

“Alright.I’ll try England’s scones first, da” Russia said. No one dared to challenge him “After all, America’s heart is still broken. 

France chuckled. Oh it might have been, but he knew it had already healed. He also didn’t want the other countries to be angrier at Italy and America, who never asked them to get involved with the bet in the first place.They could have just minded their own business. 

As soon as Russia took a bite, he went pretty pale. He felt like if all his body was itching. He sat back down on his seat, and looked like he had lost his conscience. 

“B-big brother ?” A worried Belarus cried. 

“Little brother!” That was Ukraine of course. 

It had even been bad for Russia, the same country that could bear an entire tank for himself and eat an explosive without being harmed. 

“Well, I should have written my will”

“At leats it’s still free...”

“I’m gonna kill the potato bastard”

“....”

“It was nice living.”

Many other countries either cried or prayed, and curse some more. 

“Be fair, let’s all eat this on the count of three “Hungary suggested and grabbed her scone. 

Prussia and France cheerfully passed the scones around to everyone, many shooting them glances. Once they were done, they sat back down. 

“O-one...” Hungary said as her hand shakes 

“D-u” that was Lithuania

And before anyone said three, every single country who hadn’t chosen not to support the two idiots was eating the scone. None of them, even England, was able to finish it. 

Shocking, literally crying, shaking or ending in the floor as if they were convulsing.That’s how most, if not all of them, ended. 

The countries that had sided with the third option were all looking horrified at the scene. France dialed an ambulance, while China made sure no one was actually dead. Prussia, Cameroon, Turkey, Netherlands, and anyone else who had remained on that side, picked them to make sure they at least didn’t die on the floor. 

Once they were taken to the hospital, the other countries either laughed or thanked their intuition.

“It was obvious that Amerique and Italie were going to win Japan’s love with those techniques “France mentioned. 

“I agree !Japan probably had a bad time thanks to them “China was right about it. 

“Thank god Mein little bruder was enough of a man to win his heart “ Prussia said proudly. 

After making sure to throw away any remains of the scones, all the countries that had stayed packed and left to their hotels. They still had a conference the next day. It was a good thing that they didn’t notice there was a leftover scone.

“I never thought I’d be thankful for not being noticed...”Canada sighed. Cuba hadn’t told on him either, as a sorry for the last time he beat him after confusing him with America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t translate those curses, they would lose their meaning.Most of them are in Spanish   
> Let’s play a game tho!Match each insult with the country who said it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making summaries is hard

“Babe, we gotta get up.It’s almost time for the meeting.” America yawned as he said those words. Italy was peacefully semi-asleep, cuddling him closely. 

“I’m still tired...let’s skip the meeting!” He complained and snuggled closer to his boyfriend .They had been out pretty much all night, which made Italy understandably tired. Besides that, he also hated waking up early. 

“I wish, but my boss will probably get angry if I skip another one “ America didn’t want to push Italy away, but he needed to get ready to avoid more issues. 

“Bello, but your boss is an idiota!” Italy’s words were actually pretty true.

“He is, but poor Tony is in charge and I don’t want to cause him any trouble right now” America gently pet Italy’s hair “I promise we can come back and cuddle after the meeting is over”

“Alright alright” Italy chuckled and decided it was a good time to get up.His first action was to kiss America, because well, why not ? “Good morning, Cucciolo”

After that, they both went to get ready for the meeting, making sure not to arrive very late. 

On the other hand, Germany and Japan had gotten up pretty early. After all, nothing was more unforgivable for them than being late.So naturally, they had been awake around four hours earlier than the other two. 

It wasn’t something anyone else knew, but Japan did enjoy cuddling with a partner. Of course, he had only done so with Germany. They had no idea that someone, that someone being France, had used that as a proof or their relationship. 

“Good morning, Germany” Japan spoke as he got awake.Germany gently kissed his forehead. 

“Good morning, Japan” Germany greeted back. 

The start of their morning had been rather simple, as expected of them. After all, arriving to the meeting on time was important, and neither of them wanted to be late. Pretty much, they were the first ones to be there, and so there weren’t many countries present a few minutes after that. 

America and Italy barely arrived on time, but even then, there were very few countries as well. 

“Yay, we weren’t the last ones to arrive!” Italy cheered. 

The room was pretty empty for a world meeting. Only a handful of countries were there, including France, Turkey, Netherlands, China, Greece, Cameroon, Lietchenstein, others that America didn’t recognize, and Prussia for some reason. 

“That’s weird, so many are missing.” America pointed out. 

“I think you two are the last ones that will arrive, actually” France “Everyone else had an unfortunate incident with Anglaterre’s scones”

“They dared to eat such a thing ?” Japan asked. Even if England was his friend, he knew it was a bad idea to eat certain things he 

“Poor big bruder will have to stay on the hospital for a while” Lietchenstein sighed “he has red dots all over his body”

“The same happened to my brother and sister” that was Netherlands, serious as always “I doubt they’ll ever do something like that again” 

“What exactly happened?” Germany wasn’t very pleased that the meeting was, in fact, not going to happen. “there’s not even a log written about what happened on the last meeting!”

“There was a small friendly bet, that’s all you need to know “Prussia was theoretically in charge of that meeting. 

“I’m glad to see you lovebirds are together”France said, referring to America and Italy put his hands over their shoulders “ Don’t listen to your idiotic brothers next time, except maybe Canada”

He didn’t want to embarrass Germany and Japan, at least not for now. They would probably die if they knew what happened the day before the meeting. 

“Alright France, he was right in the first place I guess” that was America. 

“Yes, big brother” and that was Italy. 

On France let them go, they went and sat next to Canada, who wasn’t getting crushed by Rusia for once. Not that Italy noticed in the first place. 

“What was the bet about in the first place ?” Japan asked curiously. Even if he was sitting next to Germany, it would’ve been nearly impossible to guess they were a couple now. Of course, almost everyone present there knew by now. 

“I have no idea, I think I slept through it “ Greece was as clueless as the other four countries 

“Oh nothing really important, don’t worry about it” Turkey had an odd and strong fondness towards Japan, and glared at the rest for them to stay quiet. 

“The important thing is that we won!” China hadn’t even doubted he would lose in the first place. He also was partially glad that England had gotten everyone sick as he had some grudges towards him, but also happy that he wouldn’t have to see America during their family meetings. 

“Should we even hold this meeting?There’s pretty much no one in here”Prussia asked to his brother, who had been scolding him for the past minutes. There were few representatives of European countries, even less for Asia and Africa, and only Canada and America were there for the American continent.

“OF COURSE WE HAVE TO, IT WOULDN’T BE ACCEPTABLE TO MISS TWO IN A ROW” Germany would probably never leave his brother in charge ever again. “Everyone, take your seats now!”

As he was too stressed and busy to scold anyone that was talking or care about the seating arrangements at that point, America took that chance to speak with Canada. It was a miracle that he noticed his brother in that occasion, more so with his boyfriend next to him. 

“Hey Canada, what actually happened?” America asked.

“Huh, who is that ?” Even more weirdly, Italy had noticed Canada’s incidents. 

“I-I’m Canada, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell you” Canada whispered.Well, he talked normally, as he was Canada after all. 

“Aw pleaseeeee brother” America made puppy eyes. 

“Aw you’re America’s fratello?Nice to meet you!” Italy shook his hand. “can you please tell us what happened ?” 

Canada was shocked but happy that Italy would do that “Nice to meet you too!”well, they had met before, but he wouldn’t expect Italy to remember him in the first place “I will tell you everything once the meeting is over” 

It was thankfully a rather brief one, as many of the points couldn’t be discussed without a minimum amount of countries. Once the meeting was over, most countries decided to go see their friends or brothers that were having a bad time at the hospital. Of course, France and Prussia went to tease Spain. 

Germany and Japan left elsewhere, still puzzled about what kind of bet had taken place when Prussia was left in charge. The place was pretty much empty, seeing not even half of the attendants had been present. 

“I’m sorry, Germany “Japan apologized shamefully “If I hadn’t been in that state, you would have been able to be present in the meeting and prevent this “

“There’s no reason for you to apologize “ the blonde assured to his boyfriend “Prussia might have allowed them sooner, but it would have happened wether or not I had been there. Besides...that’s how we ended up together in the first place “

Japan smiled and grabbed Germany’s hand to hold it. Well, they were in Paris after all, what damage could it make if everyone knew the where together now ?None at all, as everyone who could be upset was currently heavily intoxicated. 

And so, in the meeting room, there were only three countries left: America, Italy and Canada. 

“So, you’re going to tell us what really happened ?” America insisted once more 

“I said I would” Canada reminded his brother “England and Romano were arguing on the last meeting. Somehow they found out they were helping their own brother”

“Huh, I wonder how that happened” Italy didn’t know he hadn’t been texting his brother, and that America had been the one to unknowingly do so. 

“There’s no way that could’ve ended well “America knew England and Romano enough to tell that. 

“It didn’t” Canada sighed “they ended up betting between each other who would Japan chose. It was a bad idea to start with, and Mr.Sweden was the one who came up with what the losers would have to do”

“But Japan chose Germany, wouldn’t that mean no one lost?” Italy asked 

“Papa France made a side for everyone saying he wouldn’t chose any of you. Everyone who was here chose that side, except for Lietchenstein, Greece and me” he was lucky to have been ignored. 

“Huh, who were you siding with?” A curios America asked 

“You of course!” Canada had been helping his brother after all “Papa France and Prussia didn’t notice me.For once, it was good to be ignored. Even after finding out, Papa decided there was no reason to make me eat a scone”

“It was good luck!Eating England’s food is the worst thing that can happen!” Italy would usually be exaggerating, but this time it was for real. 

“I’m happy you both are together!I wish you the best “ Canada said wholeheartedly “But maybe wait a bit to tell that to England and Romano.” 

“Maybe they’ll want to kill us” America joked. 

“Oh I wouldn’t doubt it “Canada wasn’t joking “I’m going to see how England and Cuba are doing, take care !” The blonde then left the place. 

“Under no circumstance they need to know what exactly went down on Japan’s place” America suggested 

“I definitely agree, bello” Italy wanted to live. 

There wasn’t much to do after that, and since America had promised to cuddle with Italy later, they both returned to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my fanfic, and special thanks to my friend @raenyii for motivating me to write this!


End file.
